Sarah's Amnesia Story
by SARAHTHENERDGAMER
Summary: This is just a girl named sarah who lost everything. But good things can come from bad things! This book is a different version of Amnesia Memories!
1. Chapter 1

Ok Hi! I'm the author! This Story is my fantasy that gets me through middle school. It involves me and people I like (most youtubers) This is a fake world, I just imagine it for me to make it through middle school! I'm sorry if you don't like it but I really hope you do like it!

Still author Hi! But Its kinda just a story, and I will probably make Vampire Kisses from Ellen Schreiber, (I'm not sure how her last name is spelled.) But I love Vampire Kisses. I hope you will enjoy My story please enjoy and I will try to write it good, I'm not good at writing good story's. But I'm good at reading them XD! But I I hope you enjoy. Sorry I keep saying it over and over again I just don't want people hating me.

I get enough of it from school, so please don't hate me if I suck at writing. Maybe gonna be 2 pages per day. I don't know how long the story will be it will end with-

OOPS! Cant say but still hope you enjoy! Love ya even if I don't know ya!

Everythings Fine:

Sarah was just sitting in her room reading her book. She then felt someone watching her from her door. She looked up and saw her mom. She had long black hair, one side was on her shoulder, and the other side was behind her back. She was wearing a short shirt tied around her waist, and blue jeans. "Hey Mom" she said. Her mom walked over to her, and sat beside her on her bed. "What ya reading, sweetie?" Sarah loved Jesus, She would always wear a cross. Then whenever she slept she would keep a bible underneath her pillow, and a cross beside her head. She showed the front of the book, and of course, it was the bible. Her mom looked up at her, " Why do you read that?" Sarah just red it because it was kinda fun to learn about her past, and about religious. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just kinda like it." Then her mom took the book and marked her page, so she didn't lose it. Then she picked her up and brought her over to her mirror in her room. Sarah saw herself in the mirror. A beautiful girl with long red hair, and white skin. She didn't understand how she got her eye color though, she had one eye aqua color, and then one dark green. (Oh Btw this is not me I just imagine my self as this, and oh again im 12 XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's father, Jacob, has brown soft eyes, and her mother has soft purple eyes. "Sweetie, you know what I see?" Sarah looked at herself, she just saw her and her mother. She got lost in her mothers eyes. The purple eyes were hypnotizing. "What do you see mom?", "I see a 7 year old girl, who has confidence." Sarah smiled at what she said. Sarah never had confidence in herself, she thought she didn't have anyone to support her. Then she realized she had her mom and father to support her. "Ok, you can get back to your reading!" Her mom hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Sarah went back to reading the bible. Then she felt another presence. She looked back up and saw someone else, someone she admired alot too. Jacob was at the door. Sarah sprung up and hugged him. "Daddy!", "Princess!" Sarah smiled at that name. Ever since Sarah was born he called her Princess. Sarah pulled back from the amazing hug, she hated not being able to hug him. "Why do you call me princess?" "I like it but why do you call me that?", she asked. Jacob laughed. "Because do you know what your name means?" Sarah stared, and then she thought for awhile. She then shook her head. He laughed again. "It means princess, the most lovely nickname." "Your my queen of life, and princess of love." Sarah stared at him with love and aw. Sarah hugged him very hard again.

Then at night she tossed and turned. Then she finally fell asleep. Then she felt like she was shaking, and she was. "Sarah!", she heard someone calling her name. "Hmmm?" She finally opened her eyes. She saw brown worried eyes. "Dad?" She smelled smoke, but she didn't see any fire. "Come on Princess, we have to go!" "Whats going on?", she asked. Sarah was confused. " I don't know we just woke up to smoke!" Then she got out of bed, and ran into the living room with her father. Then she saw the fire. The couch was on fire, and the kitchen was on fire, the only thing not on fire was the door to exit. She felt someone was watching her in the shadows. She turned and saw someone with a knife, she couldn't think long because the mystery figure ran towards her. She got shoved and hit the wall and she blacked out. She then woke up. She saw the room still on fire, but then she saw the figure. It was her mom. "Mom?" She turned toward her. Sarah saw her father on the floor, and she crawled over to him. For some reason she couldn't walk she felt too weak. She then looked at him, and she saw tears in his eyes. "Princess." "Dad?" She looked down and saw something that scarred her. She saw a stab in his chest, and blood oozing out. "D-Dad who did this?" She then turned around, and saw her mom but she saw blood and she knew her answer. "Princess." She then turned back to her father. "Don't worry this isn't goodbye, I will see you again." Sarah started to cry. "N-No, please don't leave me." She hugged him to her hard, she didn't care if she got blood on herself. Then he stopped breathing. "DAD!" She screamed and cried. She then stood up, it took all of her strength. Her mom stared at her, and she saw how mad she was, and her mom had regret in her eyes. "I-" "DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Sarah stood there crying. "He called you queen of life, that means he thought of nothing to me!" Sarah then understood what was happening. Her mother had jealousy.

"Your jealous of me?" "He loved you, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THIS!" She then felt the regret in her moms eyes. "I'm sorry forgive me?" Her mom held her arms up. "You think I can forgive you!" Sarah felt woozy from smelling to much smoke. She blacked out. She woke up with even more heat in the room. Her mom was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't even move, she knew she was gonna die in this fire. Then she felt someone pick her up, and run. She then felt a thud, she was thrown onto the ground. She realized that person saved her. She looked up and saw her moms back turned toward her. She had the knife above her head. She then saw her stap herself, and she turned around. "I'm sorry!" She had tears running down, and she then passed out and bled to death. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah then felt unfamiliar sheets beneath her. She didn't want to get up, but she wanted to know where she was. "Hmm?" She felt a presence as if someone was watching her. Sarah then used her strength to get up and look at the door. She saw a smiling girl wearing normal clothes like her mother. She thought she was dreaming, because she saw what happened to her mother. "Who are you?" (Btw this sign ' means thoughts mk!) The lady didn't answer she just answered a question with a question. "You hungry?" 'I want to know who you are first.' Then at the mention of food her stomach started to growl. The lady laughed. "Come." Sarah didn't want to go with the stranger, but she looked trustworthy. She walked out, and saw so many kids. One girl stared at her. The girl had Short brown hair, bout to her shoulders. And she had a Jesus Christ necklace and she smiled at that. The girl also had green eyes. The nice lady lead her to a table with the girl. Then the lady came back with some soup. It was chicken noodle soup, Sarah's favorite. Then the little girl came over to her. "Hi! My name is Ashley!" Sarah smiled at her and extended her hand. Ashley shook it. "My name is Sarah." "Lovely name!" Sarah laughed. "Wanna see my room, I can braid your hair too." Sarah had long hair long enough to braid. "Sure." She at fast. She walked down the hallway with Ashley. Ashley was a nice girl, Sarah wondered about her past. She felt the need to but she didn't want to be rude. She entered the room and it was coated in blue. Sarah loved blue and green. Then Ashley pulled her toward her bed, and made her sit down. Sarah turned around so she could braid her hair. She's never had her hair braided, she mostly just had it in a ponytail or never up.

Then when she was done she looked in the mirror. She saw her normal face and skin. Then she noticed her dress. The red dress with black strips and a black bow in the front. She then saw how the hair looked with it. It looked amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley then smiled, "So whatcha think?" Sarah smiled at her, "I love it" She then twirled around. Then the lady came in, "Ok Sarah you need to sleep." Sarah got disappointed, she wanted to stay up with Ashley. "Im sorry Ashley I'll see you tomorrow ok!" Ashley hugged her tightly, and Sarah hugged her just as hard back. Then her and The owner, whos name is actually Lily left. "So do you know how long I will be here for?" Lily thought for a second, Sarah was waiting and she got a knot in her stomach, she was very nervous. "Well some stay for weeks, some days, some years." The word Years echoed in Sarah's mind, the knot got bigger in her stomach. "Y-years?" "Yes some stay that long, but don't worry I think you'll be out sooner." Sarah then smiled, "I hope so." Then they stopped at her room, and Lily gave her pj's. "Here you might need these, since of your...background." Sarah then got a little depressed she felt tears come in but she didn't want to cry in front of her. "Thank you!" Sarah took the pj's and walked into room, slow to act normal. But really she wanted to run in and cry. When she heard the door close, she locked it. She than cried. She was sitting on her bed crying. She wrapped both of her arms around herself. She just remembered everything and she felt so bad. She wiped a fresh round of tears away. She knew she should get dressed but she just felt so bad. She then saw someone in front of her, it was Lily. "Are you ok sweetie?" Sarah didn't want to tell the truth. "Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped away all the tears, sat up, and took the pj's and went to the bathroom in the room. But before she could put her hand on the knob, Lily hugged her from behind. "Sweetie, your not ok" Sarah wanted to say yes and lie to her, but she couldn't. Sarah let her tears out, and turned to face Lily and hugged her. She let her breakdown out. "I'm sorry I lied, I'm so sorry!" Lily started to stroke her hair lightly. "Shhh, its ok."

OK HI AUTHOR! Ok sorry I haven't uploaded I have wanted to just been tired and busy with my seizures and stuff so I'm sorry! But if you enjoyed tell me in Reviews but please no bad reviews I would like it to all be good! Thanks and Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Then Lily brought her back to the bed, Sarah's head was in her lap still crying. "Shhh. Its ok." Sarah still couldn't stop crying she felt really bad inside. Then she lifted her head, and wiped all her tears away. "Are you ok now?" "Y-yes." She took the pj's and went into the bathroom and changed, Lily stayed in the main bedroom, waiting. Sarah came out with one blue shirt, and blue shorts. She hung her dress up in the bathroom very neatly. Sarah is a messy person, but when it comes to something special she keeps it neat. She then went to Lily and hugged her. "Thanks Miss Lily." "Your welcome." Then Lily left and closed the door. Sarah looked around the room there were many things there. She saw a large bed, it was all blue. The walls were red, And then she had a little bathroom. They had some stickers of unicorns and princess's on em. Sarah laughed, she imagined all of the kids who have been here before her. She could see them happily placing them on the door. She then felt a little bad. She missed her house she had pictures and bunch of toys and stickers everywhere. Her room was all blue and green, like her eyes. She then laid down, and tried to sleep.

 **NIGHTMARE!**

Sarah then woke up on a hard, cold floor. She stood up and saw a gold gate. She knew what it meant, it was Heaven. Sarah thought she had died, but she ran toward it. She then saw a lock. She got confused, she pulled on it over and over again. "Whats going on!?" She then heard a dark voice. "You wont be forgiven for what happened." She turned around, and saw something horrible. She saw Satan. "What are you doing here!" Sarah started shaking and crying, she got so confused. No one was there to save her. "None of your business." She pulled out her cross necklace, and pushed it in his face. He was far away but she knew it could reach him. She then saw he had a knife in his hand. When she noticed he smirked. Then he ran towards her at the speed of light, but everything went into slow motion in front of her. She felt pain in her stomach. She grew weak, and fell onto her knees. Then she screamed as loud as she could. He was coming for a second stab, but then a random wind pushed him back. He screamed and chanted something and disappeared. She got confused and kept crying. "Ah, Please make it stop." She fell onto her side, and had her hand on her stomach. She then saw white wings. 'Angels?' She looked up and saw an angel, she was right. The angel leaned down and held her head in his lap. Sarah got confused, she just stood there crying. "Who are you?" She looked into the Angels eyes, and she saw soft brown eyes. She just stared there for awhile and then she realized something, something important. "D-Dad!?" The Angel nodded. She got happiness, she tried to hug him, but then the pain came back. She screamed and cried more. The Angel then moved her hand, and Put his hand on her stomach.

She got confused but she couldn't put any more words out, she felt to weak. The Angel chanted something. Sarah then stop feeling pain, she stopped crying and stopped screaming. She then hugged him, she was now sitting in his lap. The Angel immediately put his arms around her. Then the Angel spoke to her, "Its ok Princess, I'm right here." Sarah smiled at that, He kept something that she loved. Her nickname. She cried again, but this time it was tears of joy. I missed you! I missed you so much!" Its only been one day but she was happy to see him again, she has never been separated from him. He pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, she pulled back to and just stared into his face. "You become something you have always wanted, an Angel." Sarah and her father went to church every Sunday, her mom though, she didn't go everytime. Or anytime. She questioned her mother, but she didn't get brave enough to actually ask. Then the Angel picked her up, and helped her stand. "Why did you save me, and Why am I having this dream?" The Angel shook his head, " I Don't know, but its important." He pulled her cross out from her shirt, " Keep this, no matter what people say to you, Good will always win remember that." Sarah nodded and put the necklace back in her shirt. Then the Angel kissed her forehead and chanted something and disappeared. " WAIT! Don't go!" Sarah stared at the cross, "Yes, good will always win." She dangled the cross in her face, she saw herself reflected. She finally had confidence in herself. She then woke up looking at the ceiling. 'I have to keep going and keep my hopes up.'

HEY GUYS AUTHOR NOW! I kinda want yall to leave a review because I want to know what you think, I want to see if you like it. SO! Please tell me ILY all even if i dont know you and if you want prayers tell them in the reviews bc i will pray i will help you need talking to i will help bc i always feel bad so BAI! And leave the reviews even if your shy PLLLZ! I want to know and help you i want to know about the story and how im doing, and then i want to know about you to help you! Ok now BOII! Love You All!


	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS! Ok from now on, I might do they're thoughts like going in first person. I will go into 3rd person and 1rst person and like other peoples thought like the main characters ok! But I really want reviews, Because I want to know how im doing so Please,Please, give me a review thx boi now!

 _ **First Day Of School!**_

 **Sarah's Thoughts**

I Woke up with confidence, for once in my life. Miss Lily was shaking me awake. "Hmmm, Stop I''ll get up later Dad." The moment I let those words out, I woke right up. Miss Lily stared at me for a second, and then cleared her throat. "I'm Sorry Miss Lily, I'll get up right away!" I ran into the bathroom, and open my closet. Ever since I came here, I kept getting new clothes. Most of em from charities, and I thank them for that. I got dressed into a little purple shirt with the words 'TTYL, Talk To Your Lord' I love that shirt. I had blue little shorts, with rips into them. For some reason I like ripped jeans and shorts. I got out of the bathroom and got little sneakers on. Of course they were blue, my favorite color is blue. Ashley came running in, she was wearing a red shirt, with a heart in the middle. And some little blue jeans with no rips. She didn't like that stuff, but she still liked me. She had her hair up and a little bun, and it looked so funny. "HEY! GOOD LUCK WITH SCHOOL!" She hugged me so hard, that I almost fell over. "Thank you Ashley!" I'm now 9, so I need to go to 4th grade now. I'm getting very nervous now, I hope I don't get bullies. Miss Lily talked to my teacher and told her everything. Miss Lily walked in at that moment, I knew it was time to go. "Come on Sarah, you'll be fine." She hugged me so tight. I believed her a little bit, but I still had doubt. Then we all heard a honk outside. That meant the bus, or an adoption was going to happen. I feel bad when an adoption happens. I'm stuck here while other people get adopted. But I shouldn't think like that, Because I'm lucky I have good friends in this place. I walked to the bus, every step brought me more anxiousness. "Bye Miss Lily!" I hugged her like I wasn't going to see her again. "Bye Sweetie!" I didn't let her go, Miss Lily had to use her full strength to pull me away. "Sweetie you'll be fine." I went to the bus, and just stood there for a minute. I don't like it when eyes are all on me. No one payed attention so I got happy. I walked to an empty seat, and sat there. But then a boy came to me and just smiled, and sat next to me. Of course being me, I turned away and faced the window. I wanted to make friends, but I'm always to shy so I didn't know how to. The boy had brown short hair, he had green eyes, like mine.


	7. Chapter 7

I turned around and saw he was talking to somebody else. He turned around, and smiled at me. I froze, I couldn't do anything. "H-" "Hey!" He patted me on the shoulder, like I was an old pal. I like this guy. "Hi! My name is Sarah" His eyes sparkled a little bit, and mine sparkled back. "M-My name is Alejandro." We just laughed, I saw he had his phone in his hand. "Oh is that your phone?" He was surprised, it made me laugh. "Well can you keep a secret?" I wanted to know, so I nodded. "This isn't my phone, this is my brothers." We both laughed, very hard. "Hey I like your eye colors" I felt warmness on my cheeks, WHAT IS THIS!? "Uh-uh thank you!" "I already know something about you." WAUT? How did he already know something about me? "W-what is it?" He laughed, HIS LAUGH IS SO CUUTE! "That your favorite color is blue, because of everything your wearing." OH WAIT! I did forget i was wearing blue shoes, a blue shirt, and blue jeans. WOW ME! "Ohh! Yeah I forgot I was wearing this stuff heh..." It then turned to silence, GREAT JOB SARAH! Another kid got on the bus, but he was very taller, and older looking then us. "Hi!" I said to him but, HE DIDNT SEEM HAPPY! "Hey NERD!" THAT DUDE FLIPPED ME ON MY FOREHEAD. "Oww!" Alejandro stood up in front of me, IM SO SCARED! I wonder what hes gonna do! "Don't pick on her, she's new Jeremy!" JEREMYS PICKING ON ME! Wait...who's Jeremy? AND WHY DOES HE PICK ON AN INNOCENT GIRL! "So what you gonna do about it Alejandro?!" What is he gonna do? I DON'T WANT THE GUY I JUST MET TO BE HURT! I think I need to do something, BUT WHAT? "..." He Didn't say anything, WHAT DO I DO! I did something I never thought I'd do! I didn't want him hurt so I stood up AND GOT UP IN HIS FACE, I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID IT, BUT I DID! "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" WE JUST STARED, HE DIDN'T MOVE AND NEITHER DID I! He then pushed me down, but THE EMBARRASSING THING WAS WHO I FELL ONTO. I fell back, and Alejandro caught me. We just stared. I DIDN'T MOVE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TOO! "Uhhh." He just laughed, HIS LAUGH IS SO CUUTE! FINALLY! The bus driver got onto the kid. "JEREMY GO SIT DOWN, NOW!" "I'm so happy I caught you, you've gotten hurt!" AWWW! HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME, I could see it in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alejandros Thoughts**_

She was getting hurt...I need to do something! I stepped in front of her "Enough Jeremy."She was getting hurt...I need to do something! I stepped in front of her "Dont pick on her Jeremy, she's new!" Jeremy just stared at me. It was like he was looking at her through me. I could hear her whimpering a bit, she was so scared. "What are **you** gonna do about it Alejandro?" I didn't know what I was gonna do so I didn't say anything. "..." Then her whimpering stopped. She stepped in front of me, WAUT IS SHE DOING? "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She- screamed at him. She's braver than I ever will be, just WOW! Then he pushed her, I moved so fast before I could think. I caught her, and we stared. "Good I caught you, you could've gotten hurt!" "Uhh." I laughed at her shyness, she's just too cute. I put her down and then FINALLY the bus driver came.


	9. Chapter 9

_**3rd Person  
**_ Then when she got to the school, Sarah felt nervous. She didn't want to leave the safeness of the bus. It was free of judgement to Sarah. Sarah got her bravery up and got off the bus, and told her to go to the front office, so, she went there. She saw a long hallway to the office. To her, it looked so scary and dark. Even thought it was really lighted up. She felt alone, but other people were there, she just couldn't see behind her anxiousness. The bell rang, she started running because she didn't want to be late on her first day. She then just felt like she headbutted somebody, and SHE DID. "Owww!" Sarah got up instantly "OH! I'm so so so sorry!" Sarah apologized over and over again. "It's ok" Sarah instantly helped the guy up, she felt really bad. "A-Are you sure? I'm so sorry!" "It's fine trust me. But, why were you running?" "Well, I'm new, and I was rushing to the office when the bell rang." The guy looked at her in her eyes, and slowly smiled. "Well, I can help you!" Sarah felt saved. "You really will, thank you!" She hugged him hard. She realized what she was doing and backed off of him. "Sorry!" He just laughed at her and smiled, "It's ok, come on it's right up here." Sarah followed him, walking in joy that she met someone! Once they started walking Sarah realized something, that they were the only ones in the hallway now. She only heard their shoes echoing around the hallway, and no more gossip or preppy girls talking. Then they reached the door, and the guy turned around. "Ok here it is, just go talk to one of the adults, and they'll help you!" He pointed at the adults who were all around a round table, with alot of papers. He started walking off but Sarah wanted to ask one more question. "WAIT! Before you go, whats your name?" He just smiled, "It's James!" He then hurried off to class. Sarah felt so happy, she met someone new. She then walked into the office and talked to one of the adults.

 ** _Sarah's Point Of View (and thoughts)_** Ok, I need to go to my classroom. One of the adults that were in the office are taking me there. I'm so nervous! Why is my heart beating so fast, It's just new kids. Then we got there, LORD HAVE MERCY ON ME! She opened the door, and I stepped in with her, everyone stared. Then I saw a familiar face. ALEJANDRO! Then I saw someone else, it was James! The teacher had a nice smile, I like her. I just stood, I couldn't move! The adult that brought me to the room, pushed me forward a little bit, "Come on sweetie, it's ok" But lady to me IT'S NOT OK! Then the teacher wanted me to go to the front of the room, I'M SO SCARED! I walked forward, and my heart started beating faster with every step. Once I got there she said, "Tell us about yourself, your past, your likes." When she said past...My mind stopped. I feel like i can't breathe. I couldn't stop thinking bout it...the fire. No STOP! Then I felt hate upon myself, I've never hated myself ever like this...What is this? My eyes went so blurry from my tears. Everyone started laughing, only James and Alejandro weren't laughing at me. My teacher, , which I found out because her name was on the board, she told the nice lady to walk me out. She grabbed my arm very lightly to not hurt me, and walked me out. "Sweetie, are you ok?" I couldn't answer...I just shook my head and cried. I remembered one memory...the most painful memory to think about.

 ** _FlashBack  
_** I was just sitting in my room, all sad because of the kids at my old school. Mom wasn't home, I locked my door because I didn't want to see anybody...but one person made it all stop. My dad walked in, at that time I forgot my dad had a key, to unlock any door in this house. He walked in and his face instantly fell sad, when he saw me crying. I was wearing my Pj's because he thought I was sleeping. I turned away from him because I felt bad for making him sad. He walked over to me, and moved me to sit on his lap. His head was on my shoulder, and he started rocking me. He then just whispered to me, "Princess, tell me, what makes you sadden?" I started laughing, whenever I'm sad he likes to talk in like poetry, it got on my nerves at that time, but right now I'd be glad to hear it. He knew it was them kids so he just kissed me on my cheek, "Don't listen to them Princess, they are just jealous of yee's features." He kept making me laugh, and he knew it, I could feel his smile widen. They were small laughs, but he didn't care, as long as he made me happy, he was happy. He then turned me around, and wiped my tears away. He put me on the bed real quick, and walked to his room. I thought he was done, but I was wrong. My dad always had tricks up his sleeve to make me happy. He had something in his hand when he walked back in. He went to the mirror and gestured me to come. He turned me around, and stood behind me. "Ok, Princess, you know what my grandmother did to me when I was upset?" When he said grandmother I kinda burst into laughs, he laughed too. "She always just said don't give up, and keep moving forward. Then when I turned 18, she knew I wanted a daughter." He kissed my forehead then, "She gave me a necklace, she knew I wanted a little girl,with red hair, and beautiful eyes, she then gave me this." He showed me a necklace, I just stared in awe at that moment. It was a little girl drawn in the necklace, which was metal, and she had red hair and just blue eyes and a beautiful red dress. He held it in front of me, then he tied it around my neck. I touched it, and I felt blessed. He turned me around and just embraced me, "Looks like God gave me exactly the perfect little girl I've ever wanted." Then I cried in happiness and love. I hugged him with all my might, to never let go. "I love you daddy!" He laughed at me and answered, "I love you too Princess, and I'll never let you go."

 _ **Sarah's Point Of View (and thoughts)  
**_ To never let go...echoed in my mind. I was in darkness, but then I opened my eyes and found light. I leaned up and saw I was in the nurses room. His words..."I love you too Princess, and I'll never let you go." My eyes were so red, I couldn't let anymore tears out. I'm so sad, I need to go home. I looked around in a big rush, I saw a nurse lady, she looked kind, so maybe I should ask. "Ma'am?" She turned around, she had long brown hair, she looked so sweet! "Hmm?" I got so shy, I've always had trouble speaking, besides my dad. "What time is it?" She just laughed at me, RUDE! "Well Sweetie, you've been asleep for thirty minutes." Thirty minutes? Wait...when did I fall asleep? "Ma'am when did I fall asleep?" She laughed at me, AGAIN! "Well, you didn't fall asleep, you cried so much and passed out. We're sending you home right now, where do you live Sweetie?" I instantly became sad again. "Well, I live in an...orphanage." The lady got really surprised, I saw guilty in her eyes. She walked near me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry, but what happened. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I couldn't answer, "I'm sorry ma'am I can't." She just hugged me tighter, I felt I needed that hug alot. She then walked away and went to her computer, and typed for like 15 minutes. She then came back and said, "Well, I know what orphanage you live in and I will call them ok, and your gonna go home sweetie." Gonna go home? But didn't the day just start? 20 minutes later, I saw someone walk in. It was . I ran to her and hugged her, "Take me home please!" She hugged me so tight, and I hugged her just as tight. "Oh Sweetie ok, ok, I'll take you home!" I heard people walk past the room, and what I heard made me want me to go home more. "She's such a baby, she was just crying of shyness. HA!" WELL, BEST DAY OF SCHOOL HUH!

OK AUTHOR NOW! I just want to ask realllly really bad please, if you have time or want to show if im doing good or bad please leave a review. I want to know if I'm doing good or bad and what I might need to update or fix and I just want to know so PLEASE PLEAAASE give me a review XDD. I will pray for you all who've read (50 AMAZING SOMEHOW) Im just amazed at how someone even 1 person read it so thank you for reading and stuff thank you just thank you, your making me so happy, and I hope you like my story its getting to the main point soon sorry . I hope you like this story and everything and I'm sorry if you don't just leave me a comment or something to tell me what I need to work on or if I'm doing good so please leave me a review. OK just needed to say it again but I love you all even if I don't know ya! ok bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10

After awhile Sarah grew up and got into High School. The problem was...Sarah got beaten up along the way all her life, but then she met people along the way too, well, mostly best friends.

 _ **FlashBack (First Person) (From 6th Grade)  
**_ I was just walking to the playground. I was alone, I saw so many kids having fun. I want to join,but, I'm WAAAY to shy. Then I just went to the bench and sat there. I loved the spot when I first got there because, it was just under a small oak tree. It was in fall so the colors on the leaves were just so pretty. I was just watching and feeling the cool wind go across my cheek, it felt like Heaven. Then that moment got ruined...Two kids came over. I saw something in there hand, but I couldn't tell what it was at that point. When they reached me it was awful..."Hey look its the girl who cried on the first day of school" I whimpered, I didn't like this. Then they pulled out a lighter, "What does this remind you of?" They laughed. It all came back to me...I didn't want to remember it! I started crying..Then I felt some wind rush past me, I opened my eyes and I saw this guy. He grabbed the kids by the shirt and said,"LEAVE HER ALONE!" S-Someone stood up for me? This has never happened before, besides James and Alejandro. He got punched, WHAT DO I DO? I stepped up, and just stood there, I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I almost got punched, but for some reason, I feel like someones eyes are on me. It could be that guy, but he's on the ground. wait, HE'S ON THE GROUND! I helped him up before I did anything. Then I turned around, and I just saw his fist coming towards me. Then someone saved me AGAIN! He was pulled back, by another guy. "No no no, come on we don't hit girls!" He hit him and then the kids ran away. I just stood staring. "Are you okay?", said the first guy. "Y-Yeah I'm ok" I stood for a second and realized I got saved. "OH YEAH THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" They just laughed. "Your welcome!", they both said. I didn't get their names, "Hey, what's ya'lls names?" The guy with blonde hair said, "Bradley." Then the other guy with black hair that covers one of his eyes said, "Ethan." I smiled and I felt happy. They walked away back to their other friends, I couldn't stop smiling even when they walked away! I was squealing inside!

She was so happy but that wasn't the end of her friend finding, she met someone else c:

 _ **FlashBack 2 (First Person) (6th Grade)  
**_ I'm so nervous. It's my keyboarding class, I don't know anyone here! I see a kid over there, and a seat! Maybe I can be his friend? I hope! I walked over to him, I sat there and just looked at my screen, I'm so scared to talk to him. He was just staring at his screen, and typing really fast! HE'S AMAZING! I was starting to stare. "Oh Hello!" I didn't realize he looked over at me! I must seem like a creep now! "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm new and I've never seen anyone type that fast." He laughed his laugh is kinda cute! "Well my name is Jonah! I've typed alot so I'm used to typing very fast!" He gave me a smug grin "Well my names Sarah!" He smiled and I just started typing. "Hmmm." I looked over when he did that, why did he do that? Was he just thinking aloud? "I wanna do a challenge with you." WHAT! "Uhh, OK! Whats your deal?" He laughed at me, AGAIN! "Well let's see whos faster at typing, nothing to really win just to have some fun." I smirked, "Well well well, try to keep up!" He laughed, but where did I get this sudden confidence? WELP I HAVE TO DO IT NOW! I started as fast as I could. I looked over and OH MY LORD! He's going as fast as me, I didn't know I was going so fast. I didn't even look at my keys, I knew where they were somehow. When the typing was over we both looked at our words per minute (wpm) and...I-I won? "What?" He was even in shock, "I-I don't know how, but I did!" He just started laughing, "Good job!" I was speechless, I couldn't stop looking at the screen, I HAVEN'T TYPED IN SO LONG SO HOW DID I TYPE THAT FAST? He kept laughing at me. I finally looked over and he ruffled my hair, "Hey!" He just laughed more. I fixed my hair, and just started laughing myself. He was a good friend, I hope I can keep it that way!

Then Finally she met SOME MORE people.

 **Flashback 3 (6th grade) (and thoughts)**

I was leaving the school, I can't wait to get home and tell Ashley ALL about my music class. It's piano and I love piano! It's just an amazing sound. I'm very new so I sound awful but I'm keeping my hopes up. I walk down to the office to leave on the bus. However, as I'm walking I see the door to the music room opened. I look and see no ones in there, the lights are off, and the piano is open. I smirked, and walked in. I sat my bad down. I moved my dress down and sat down. My dress was very red, the same one I have always had. Very special. I started playing, I didn't focus on where my fingers were moving. I only looked at the notes. I could barely read them but I kinda guessed and read the ones I did know and just played along. I was terrible if someone was here they'd be cringing so hard. I heard someone clapping. I stopped immediately and looked over. This guy with black, slick hair, was clapping. I stood up instantly. I blushed HAARD! "Good try! I've seen worse. Or well...I was the worst." I laughed as did he. "Well...I've been practicing but not very well." I told him. He laughed and walked over to me, and sat down. He started playing, and he was pretty good! "Dang! Can you teach me?" I sat down next to him. "Sure!" We then just played around and we had to leave. That was fun!

 **Now (and thoughts)**

Im sitting in my room, reading "Vampire Kisses: Kissing Coffins" **(real book)** I loved this book it's all just about love. For some reason I just love, love. I heard the door open and I looked over and saw . "What is it Ma'am?" She had the biggest smile. What is she up to? "Come down stairs, with your finest clothes please." She winked when she left. That means the only thing thats very fine to me, my red, glorious, silky dress. I went and got dressed as fast as I could. I brushed my hair to one side. I looked really cute! I looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked ok, and it did! I walked down the stairs in my red heels, very slowly not to fall down. I saw out side the room of the adoption. It's the room where you talk and figure out if you want to leave. I stood in shock. Someone wanted to adopt me? She smirked so much. She wanted me adopted she loves me and wants whats best for me. I nod and walk down the rest of the stairs and just go in front of the door. hugs me from behind and gives me a kiss on my cheek, "Good Luck Sweetie!," she said. I nod and just kept staring. It felt like I'd just run a hundred yard mile. My hearts racing and just I'm so nervous. I opened the door and saw a 20-25 year old mom. Then 2 daughters, one with straight black hair. The other with blond curly hair. I smiled and sat down across from them. "Hi Sarah!" The mom said. "Hi," I answered shyly. I didn't know why I was shy, I've never really been shy. "My name is Jackie. These are my two daughters." I looked at them they're were beautiful. "Michaela." The first one said. She had beautiful black hair. "Natasha." The second one said, with wonderful blonde hair. I looked back at the mother. She had this brown hair, put in a little bun. I wonder if she can teach me to do that. I never do it right.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at the mother, straight into her eyes. I was so shy. "I was hoping to adopt you." I blushed even more. I wondered if she knew my life. "W-Well can you tell me about yourself?" I asked her, She knew everything about me. However, I didn't know nothing. "I am 24, I have a husband named Jacob, and these are my two daughters." I looked at them, they were truly beautiful. I think I would belong to this family. I think it will be great. "Yes. I will. I'll let you adopt me." I felt happy, someone wanted me. I would see how this all planned out and see...if I belonged with them. The girls jumped up in the air, so happy. They looked at me, they wanted to hug me. They were scared, however. I walked over to them and hugged them, with all my might. Then we all walked to the front door, and got all the papers done. Then I walked to the door, but then something pinged me in the back of my mind. I ran toward a special room, and saw one person sitting down. Ashley. I ran toward her and hugged her. "I gotta go." She looked confused, but my smile gave it away. "Good! I'll miss you though." I smiled and hugged her even more. I walked away, barely pulling myself away. I walked back to the front door. was there. I walked to her, and hugged her too. I loved her, she was like a mother. A better one... Anyway! I walked to the door. I beamed happily, I had a family. I walked to the car. A new life would become right now. At my old school, I was so nice, even to the people who hated me. Now, I'll try something new! Maybe...just maybe...I can get a new chance, and get treated better. We got in the car and I sat with the two girls. "So your name is Sarah?" Michaela asked. I nodded. I was shy, what was I supposed to say? Yes? Well, I mean, I know I'm supposed to but I'm just shy so, no! I leaned my head against the window, it was very amazing how everything looked. Everyone always thinks I'm depressed while I look out the windows. I just like observing the world. It's very pretty. I soon felt my eyelids getting heavier, and heavier. Until I felt myself fall asleep. I had no dreams, no nightmares, just darkness. Not the awful darkness, which I'm still afraid of, but just comforting darkness with peace. I felt myself wake up in another bed. It was in a room with a bunk bed. This bed was in the corner, and it was all just amazingly comforting. My bed has always been my true love, just comforting me when I was sad, and helping me sleep when I mostly need it. I felt some kids feet running along outside the door. Where am I? Oh wait, that's right. I've been adopted. It seems so weird since I've been in the orphanage so long. I felt the cool air against my back, it was so nice. I didn't want to get up, but, I forced my body out of the bed. I remember I fell asleep in the car. I rubbed my eyes, and let out a long yawn. I think that yawn awoken someone, because the door opened and Michaela walked into the room. She was wearing a white shirt, with a little bunny on it. It's really cute! I giggled a little bit. She was also wearing just some regular yoga pants. Her hair was messed up like she just woke up, well, I guess she did since it's the morning. She walked over to me, she was shy, just like me. "Mornin" I told her, she smiled. What did she expect? I'm not mean. I walked over to her, I wanted to hug her. However, I was still scared. I just let out a sigh, "Which way to the bathroom? So I can brush my hair," I asked. She smiled, I think she knew I wanted to hug her. She walked out the door, and wanted me to follow her. I followed; However, when I got to the door, she hugged me. She did know. I put my arms back around her too, she was really warm. I wanted to just hug her forever. She separated, and lead me to the bathroom. I still don't remember how I got into these clothes. Hmm, what did I do? Oh! It soon came to me, they woke me up when we got here and gave me clothes. I didn't remember because, well, nobody usually remembers stuff when their still tired. I just grabbed my bag and got my blue, shiny brush out. I brushed my long hair. The brush stopped and pulled the knots out, I groaned sometimes. It hurt that bad! My hair's always knotty, and I hate it. Well, It's my fault, I forget to brush it sometimes. I sighed, and walked out. I saw the kitchen, and Michaela and Natasha helping their mother- **My** mother cook. They had flour on their face. I giggled, they look so silly trying to help.


	12. Chapter 12

Michaela must've heard me. She turned around and started running towards me. "Wanna help us make pancakes?" She asked. I love pancakes. Pancakes are the best! "Sure," I said. I walked back to the kitchen with her and Natasha noticed me and hugged me. She's pretty quick. "Good Morning!" She yelled. "Natasha! Quiet, your father is still sleeping," Mom said. Natasha had her blonde hair up in a cute ponytail with a blue, sparkly scrunchy. Michaela had her hair down, alot of pancake batter in her hair. I giggled. They all look so funny! I went over to the table and just watched. I don't know what to do so, just watch, I guess. They gave me a plate and we all ate together. Today's Saturday, I wonder what will be doing today. "Wanna go to the pool?" Mom asked. I love swimming, I may look stupid swimming, however, it's fun. "Yeah! Sarah it's super fun! On Saturdays they always have a big obstacle course for kids to play on." That seems fun. "Sure! When will we be going?" I heard a door open. My **new** father came out. "Good Morning guys!" We all say good morning. He grabs his plate and sits next to me. I just looked at my feet, I'm super shy! "Good Morning, Sarah," he said to me. "G-good morning," I somehow manage to stutter out. My mom clears her throat. "Well, we were planning to go to the pool today, wanna come with us?" I really kinda want him to go, however, then I don't. I'm just nervous of a new family. I never knew this would happen, nor could I imagine it.

We all finish our breakfast then get dressed for the pool. I'm wearing a red, full swimsuit. Michaela is wearing a full bathing suit as well, and Natasha. Michaelas's is Blue, and Natashas's is green with poka dots. We arrive at the pool. Its not crowded at all, I'm surprised. Michaela and Natasha go running. They're already swimming in, like, 2 seconds. I'm very surprised, usually I get goggles. I've been needing glasses. They burned in the fire, and I can't see very well. My mom see's me hesitating. She comes up behind me and rubs my back a little. Something my mom and dad used to do...

She puts my red hair in a little pony tail. "Don't want your hair getting messed up," she laughed. Then my dad brought out a bag with a little blue anchor on it. "What's that?" I asked. He smiled at me."They're our goggles and basically all our swim stuff." Good! They have goggles. Michaela and Natasha were now all the way in the deep end. I didn't know they could already swim that good. I've barely swam in my life. I grabbed some goggles. Then I ran to the water. I'm only staying in the short area, I'm scared. It's just swimming but it's still scary. "Everything ok?" My dad asked. "Y-Yeah!" However, I still just stood there. He grabbed my hand and went onto one step. My father used to do this too. He knew how afraid I was so he'd go slow. I walked forward. The waters cold. I took another step as he did. Then I got fully into the pool. It's cold, but also warm. We had a very good afternoon that day.

I wake up with a big beeping noise in my ear. "ugh," I groan. It's my alarm clock for school. I'm literally buried underneath my blankets. I don't want to get up. I hear a familiar voice yell, "Wake up!" It's my mothers. "It's too early to be alive!" I scream. I get up from underneath my blankets and look at my alarm clock. It's 6:30. Almost time for me to leave. I know I need my breakfast. I get dressed in my red plaid shirt and blue jeans. I wear my necklace my father gave me. I smile as I pick it up from my jewlery box. It's very warm. It's never been this warm. I just shrug and put it on. I put my red hair in a little ponytail. I go into the kitchen and see pancakes. Pancakes!


	13. Chapter 13

I sit down at the table with my backpack sitting on the floor. Michaela walks in from her room. She has a a blue shirt with a little peace sign with cute little denim shorts. She sits down beside me and we both start praying. Then we dig in. "So, how's your grades? It's near the end of the year," my mom said. I don't really know how my grades are. "I dunna know," I answered. Michaela nudged me, "They're probably great,"she said with a full mouth. I cringed that's disgusting. "Michaela close your mouth before you talk." She did. Natasha, finally, comes out. She seems so tired. "Whats wrong sis?" I ask. "Talking to Brad last night," she said groggily. I scrunch up my nose. I don't like that boy, he's a jock. I don't mean any offense to the jocks buuuuut, they usually are meatheads. Meatheads are people who always brag about how strong they are and about their girlfriends. I don't trust him.

 **Author hi! I don't really know meathead but...hope its close because ive heard of it before.**

We head to school as my mom drops us off. We sit in homeroom and Alejandro sits next to me. "Watcha doin?" He asks. Then his face changes to worry. I think he's noticed my annoyed face. I sigh. "It's just, have you seen Natasha?" He looks confused at my question, "No why?" Natasha sits at the very front. She wishes to sit next to me but the teacher said no. We sat together once me and my sisters at one table. However, we got a little loud. We always talking and making each other laugh got us all separated from each other. I'm still glad I can sit next to one of my friends, Alejandro. He looks at her and looks worried as well. "Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked with a worry sigh, even though he probably already knows the answer. "Just guess," I say. "Brad?" I nod. Who would it be to make her **this** tired? The only time she was this tired is when Michaela Natasha and I were just singing songs all night. We sang so stupidly, but it was fun, nevertheless. It caused a smile to appear on my face. "Earth to Sarah?" I heard Alejandro say. "Sorry! Just thinking of the last time she was tired like this." Alejandro opened his mouth to say more. However, we got interrupted by who sat next to me, Trevor. "What up loser!" He yelled at me. I scrunched up my nose. "Not today Trevor. We have testing," I retorted back, with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Which he clearly picked up so he turned around. He knows he needs to focus, he has an F in this class. While I have an A.

The dismissal bell rang. Everyone ran out. I only ran to get to my locker to see my friends. Alejandro, Christopher, Natasha, and everyone else was there. We're all near each other. "Ready for P.E." Ethan asked. Ethan is the fastest out of the group. He teases me because he knows I want to beat him. I've never really _beat_ anyone in a sport. Besides volleyball. I beat everyone there! "Yeah! You ready to lose!" I said back. He laughed, "Yeah right!" He knows I won't win. I know as well. However, it's still fun to do this every now and then.


	14. Chapter 14

We run into the gym. It's a free day! Also, Friday. Thank sweet Jesus. The volleyball nets set up. I want to just go and play; however, we have to run. Ethan shares a smile with me. We get dressed in the locker room. Everyone is already done before me, I'm slow when I get dressed. Which likely explains my tardy's for school. Ethan and I set up at the starting mark. The rest are already playing volleyball. Training to see if they can beat me. They can't! Ethan runs, I start as well. I'm so close to him, our sneakers banging beneath the floor. Now, I'm neck and neck with him. I now push as fast as I can. I'm slowly going ahead of him. Come on! So close! I'm ahead! I won! We both stop at the finish line. I got there first. "YEAH!" I scream in victory. We both pant wildly. Then I go over to the volleyball net. Everyone smiles at me, knowing whats about to happen. I'm gonna win. I grab the ball, and serve.

After class it's time to go home. I ride the bus with Alejandro only. Kinda sad. I like riding with Alejandro but I miss my other friends too. Also, it makes me blush. For some reason, he made my stomach churn. However, not in a bad way. He always made me very happy but I always felt more closer to him than anyone else. "So, we going to your house to work on our homework?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Oh!" I turn around to him. His brown hair is hitting the light from the window perfectly. His green eyes, staring at me-. WAIT. WHAT AM I DOING? "Earth to Sarah?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Y-Yes! We're coming to my house." I smiled. I was really awkward. I can't believe I did this. Someone else, in the seat in front of me, sits down. Its Edward. His name sounds dreamy. He makes me feel the same way Alejandro does. I don't know why Alejandro makes me feel like this. I _love_ both of them. Just different ways. I stared at him, hes taller than me so his head sticks up from the seat a little bit. His brown hair just makes me swoon a little bit. BLAH! I NEED TO STOP! I turn back to Alejandro. I'm surprised to see him already looking at me. When I turn around, he immediately turns around. I blush. I get a glimpse of his cheeks, they're red as a tomato.

We finally get home. I get off the bus with Alejandro. After our blush "incident" we both stayed silent on the bus. However, now we HAD to talk. No options. No escape. It's homework and we always helped each other, then tell our other friends about it. Michaela and Natasha don't do their homework. Ever. The others TRIED to do their homework and if they weren't sure they would come to us. Me and Alejandro did our homework. Then, we went to our room. For some reason, now with Alejandro makes me feel nervous. Why now? I've usually never been like this. I sit on my bed while Alejandro sits next to me. I feel tired. I didn't sleep very well last night. I was texting Alejandro. That's normal for me; however, it usually didn't last until 1 am like it did last night. Before I know it my eyelashes feel heavy, my head feels like it weighs 100 pounds. I feel my head land against something hard. I think its Alejandro's shoulder. I don't really care. I feel a hand on my cheek. Then, I fell asleep.

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. I see something- no. Someone. Brown hair, green eyes. It's Alejandro; he's asleep. He looks so cute. He's hugging me to him, my face is against his chest. It's very warm. I like it. Wait- Why do I like it? I barely touch his hair. He slightly moves and smiles. He likes my touch, and I like his. Why are we suddenly like this? We suddenly act like this. I'm 16, all of us are. My eyelids felt heavy again. I fall asleep again. This time, I wake up with someone breathing on top of me. I open my eyes. Natashas staring right at me. "AH!" I scream and jolt up. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" She moves and sits next to me; she seems mad and worried. "WHY WAS ALEJANDRO WITH YOU? IN BED?!" She yells. What does she- oh. Alejandro fell asleep with me. In bed. I blush. "NO! NO! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" I scream back. "I fell asleep, and he must've fell asleep with me as well." My mom walked in. "Whats going on in here?" I sigh. This is gonna take a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up, again, to my alarm beeping in m face. "Shut up!" I scream. Natasha comes in and starts blabbing about homework. "So, what's number 3?" I groan, and put my face into a pillow. Why do I have to go to school! I get up and go to school. I'm half awake and half asleep. I explained to my sister what happened. She didn't believe me. But, she should! I told her I was really tired and accidentally fell asleep. He must've too which, however, started this. Although, I didn't mind. It was sweet to see his sleeping face it was peaceful and just cute. NO! WHY AM I SAYING THIS? Whenever I look at him, my heart quickens. I've never really felt like this toward him. The others make my heart quicken as well, but, in a different way. My heart pounds for them like family and just love. However, it pounded for him like it was deeper than family love. Everytime I saw him I just wanted to hug him and not let him go. Anyway, today we ha Library. There was a big table so we could all sit together. We all had books and read, occasionally talking about what they were reading and about going to the next grade. Then, out of the corner of my eye. I see him. Trevor. I sigh, and stand up to leave, annoyed. My friends look at me, however, they understand why I'm leaving. I wouldn't leave them, they make me really happy. He just makes me annoyed, so I can't be near him. He's always been mean to me, pushed me off my bike when I was young, pulled my chair out from me, pulled my hair, and other bullying things. However, as we entered high school, I let it go. Instead of whining and needing my friends to protect me, I decided to be stronger. I never liked violence. But...if he tried to start with me...I'd have to do something I would look on with regret later...

I'm half way to the library exit, however, I feel someone grab my hand. It's Trevor. I try to pull away but he won't let go. His eyes don't seem to hate me they're just...staring. I can't read him like I can with my friends. His hand pulls tighter against my hand, causing me to release a whimper. No. I pull away has hard as I can. Luckily, I got him to let go. He then said something I never suspected from him, "Why can't you see my heart?" Trevor has never been the one to be emotional. He's only been around to tease me. He looks..sad. That's the only thing I see, however, I know there is something else there, hiding from me. I once feel bad for my enemy. Maybe we can be friends. He then tenses up as if he sensed my thoughts. His eyes change to anger. He moves his hand into a fist about to punch me. I grab his hand, tight as I could. His hand is stuck right in front of me. His eyes aren't in anger anymore. It only involved my touch. My eyes are in rage by his face. I can see how scared of me he is. I let go and walk away. Like I said, I didn't like violence. My friends looked at me with surprise. They thought I would've broke. Meanwhile I'm leaving, Trevor looks like hes about to cry. Just seeing her touching him then leave, with a unemotional face. Made him realize his efforts were meaningless. However, he said, "I'm not gonna give up on her." Alejandro tensed up. Their table was far away, however, he felt as if he was so close to him. Alejandro felt...jealousy. He didn't know why, he just wanted him to not touch her or be near her.

Me and Natasha and Michaela go home. We all stayed at the library till dark. It wasn't really normal but they just talked and talked and read and read. Michaela is driving, she seems tired. It worries me. I have anxiety so everytime something happens, I think somehow it will turn out bad. Natashas in the back, she likes sitting in the back. She's very childish. I can't blame her, however. I am as well. All of my friends are, otherwise, everything would be boring. I heard a honk, however, which broke me out of my thoughts. It woke Michaela up. However... we were all too late. Nothing could prepare us for what was happening. A car was speeding toward us. I was right, I knew something was gonna happen. Michaela tried to swerve, however, the car did as well. It matched Michaelas direction and hit us head on. I heard nothing except the windshield crashing and pain coming from my head. That's it. I blacked out.

 **Nowwwww! It's to the parents and her friends!**

The home phone rang. I went to pick it up. It said "Police," why was the police calling? Did we do something? I answered and hesitantly said, "H-Hello?" It was a cop and he said "Are you the parents of Michaela, Natasha, and Sarah Anderson?" (I couldn't think of a better last name so just roll with it.) I nodded. "It's their mother, why? Did they do something wrong?" I asked with worry in my voice. I saw my daughters friends walk in. They saw me on the phone and waited to say hello. The police officer sighed. I could hear police sirens and ambulances. Why won't he answer god damn it! She hadn't realize the phone was on speaker when the cop said, "Your daughters have been in a major accident." Her friends looked toward me.  
 **OKIE! INTERUPTING HERE! I know I said the fathers name was Jacob again. I didn't realize her first father was called that so my mistake! His name Mark. Again, my bad!  
** Her friends looked toward me with fear. The most fear was in Alejandros eyes. Why has he been the one so close? I couldn't finish that thought as I heard the phone hit the ground and the officer repeating "Hello? Ma'am?" I felt like I was dying. I didn't breath. Mark came downstairs and saw the phone on the ground. He just looked around and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked calmly. When the officer told him what he told the mother...His heart broke. He almost dropped the phone but, still, somehow replied with a calm voice. "Where is she?" You could also sense a bit of anger. He didn't know whos fault it was, however, he was pished off (the p word). The officer said she was at the closest hospital. Which meant they were near home, near safety, until something awful happened.  
 **OKIEEEE! Back to Sarahs pov!  
** I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my head. It hurts. My head hurts. Everything hurts. Why is everything hurting? I opened my eyes, even thought it hurt so much. I see people crying a bit. I feel something warm against my hand, it's someone else's hand. I look down at him, who is this? I clench his hand, feeling his warmth. I just needed something right now. He felt that and looked up with a gasp. He has green eyes and brown hair. Who is this? He lurches up and hugs me. "Ah-Who are you?" He stopped and his eyes widened. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with sadness. "P-Please tell me your joking," he said choking back tears. "I'm not who are y'all? Also, who am I?" Everyone stopped breathing. A woman, looking around 38 or 40, screamed for the doctor with tears in her eyes. Why are they all crying. The girl with black hair stepped toward me also with tears. "Sarah?" Who is that? Is she talking to me? Well, of course she is since she's looking at me. However, I don't know that name, I don't even know my own name. "Is that my name?" The girl then used her other arm to bring her hand up to her mouth sobbing. She had one broken arm, however, she wasn't focused on herself she was focused on me. They're were a lot of people. Worrying about me? Who was I?


	16. Chapter 16

**Alejandros POV  
** The group and I were headin' to Sarah and Natasha and Michaelas house. We were gonna just talk and gossip about school and what happened between Trevor and her. I got...a weird feeling in my gut when he grabbed her. I didn't like him touching her. However, I keep my cool. She walks away. I hear him say, "I won't give up," I almost break. Nobody else heard it but me. Later, we all leave, it's late at night. Michaela drops all of us off and heads home with her sisters. At home, I was bored. I don't have much to do besides read and play video games. I like playing games with my friends. I turn on my Xbox and look to see if my friends are online. No one is. Greaaat. I text Sarah and Michaela and Natasha, and no one answers. Weird. I decided to talk to the rest for about 20 minutes. We all decide to go to their house and hang out. Even if it is like 8:00 they always wanna hang out. Bradley picks us all up and we all head over there.

The door was unlocked and we all went inside. I see Mrs. Anderson on the phone. She seems worried, and we hear why. "Your daughters are in the hospital," we heard. She drops the phone as my heart drops. Everyone else's faces have paled. We all see coming down stairs, he sees our worry but is confused. He sees the phone on the ground and picks it up. His face pales as well. We all run and panic to the car and drive to the hospital. We check in and I see her there. Michaela has a broken arm and so does Sarah. Natasha only has some cuts from the glass of the windshield. She sat in the back, good. I don't like any of them getting hurt. Sarah Has many cuts, her legs bleeding. I think she has a broken leg. She hasn't even woken up yet. The doctor walks in and says she does indeed have a broken leg. She'll need stitches for the cut. Her mothers crying, we can see her fathers on the edge of tears. Everyone's already crying, I'm on the edge of crying. Shes all passed out and it's so sad. Her sisters are worried too they're perfectly (except for Michaelas arm). Her mothers sitting right next to her holding her arm. Her fathers on the other side. Later, her dad lets me sit there. He knows how much she means to me. I held her hand as tight as I could. Begging for he to wake up.

After awhile, I hear a grunt and her hand moves. I look up with a gasp. She opens her blue and green eyes at me. I don't even give her a second to breath, and I hug her. I push her so close to me. "Who are you!" She screams. My heart breaks and my eyes fill with tears. Michaela comes over and says "Sarah?" She says with tears already rolling down her cheeks. She doesn't even know herself. This has to be a nightmare. Her mother goes running for the doctor, crying. The tears stream down my cheeks. This..can't..be..happening...


	17. Chapter 17

I'm in the hospital. Apparently, I have a broken leg. I was in a car crash, however, I don't recall a thing. Actually, I don't remember a thing about myself or my past. I feel something hot against my neck. I look down and its a little necklace. A girl is imprinted on it, shes smiling, red hair, and a red dress. Who is this, and why do I feel so...attached to this necklace? This tall man walks toward me, he looks scared. He also has tears running down his cheeks...Why is he sad? Do these people know me?  
Later, we check out and leave. I just had to get a cast and I get to go home, wherever that is. I got home and I look out and this place looks good. A big yard, a nice front porch, a swing, it all just looked good. The 2 girls walk over to me and help me get into the house, I'm still not used to these crutches. I get to, what I assume is my bedroom, and I lay down. My leg is pounding and so is my head. EVERYTHING HURTS FOR CHRIST SAKE! I sigh, something glittery catches my eye. It's a jewelry box. I was gonna sleep soon, I didn't want my, what I'm assuming, necklace to get squished in my sleep. I walk over to it and, eventually, I get there. I open it, their isn't many necklaces or rings. I take my necklace off, just moving hurts my head. I whimper, it hurts that bad. I need sleep. I take it off and put it in a place where there is no necklaces so it won't get tangled together. I finally get back to my bed and lay down. For some reason, I feel like I haven't sleep in decades. My eyelids close immediately and darkness of sleep welcomes me.  
It's...peaceful. Like nothing could ever hurt me, its the best feeling. I open my eyes, however, I'm only in darkness. I look around, my head doesn't hurt and it seems my leg isn't broken anymore. I stand up and look around. I then feel a sharp kinda burning sensation on my chest. I look down and I find the source of heat. The necklace. I thought I took this off, didn't I? As soon as I touched it the room got warmer. It was cold, I didn't realize I was shivering. It was a good warmth. Someones arms wrapped around me, I leaned against their chest to get more warmth. Wait...What am I doing? THIS IS A STRANGER. I hurry off and turn around. I was surprised to see..A...A..Angel. He tilted his head in confusion. He was surprised? He seems eerily familiar but, I can't put my finger on it. He looks like the guy in the picture. I hear his voice it sounds..Scratchy. As if he had been shouting for about an hour. "Sarah, you don't remember me or what happened do you?" He asked me. I was still in shock to see an angel so I didn't trust my words and only nodded. He walk toward me and hugged me and kissed the top of my head. It felt peaceful, like I've always known him. "Princess," It sounds so familiar. I get a little voice saying "I love you princess." It was his voice but he didn't say it. I lean into him and I feel tears come up into my eyes. I let them flow. He looked down at me, surprised. "Why are you crying?" "I don't know," I reply. My voice sounds high pitches from crying. "Princess, you've never cried!" He seems surprised...Did I never cry in front of people? I hug him harder. I need someone right now, it's all warm and peaceful and makes me forget about the current situation. Me and him sit on the floor. He wraps his arms around my little form. I'm a little smaller than him. I feel my eyelids closing again. I'm warm, peaceful, happy. I close my eyes and get back to sleep.

OKIE OKIE OKIE! HI! It's the author! I know I ask for reviews and such it's just I'm worried I wanna know if I'm doing good and knowing if my writing is good. However, if you guys think I can improve on spelling, writing, the story, etc. Anyway! If ya'll wanna add any characters or like anything really, tell me! I will add someone or something if you want me to add. However, don't tell me it's horrible, I understand that it may be bad but I want a little encouragement and I may keep writing. I saw how people skipped a chapter and it made me laugh but anyway you need to read all of them to understand. I know this story is long but if you like it then thank you! I really try to make it interesting but I just think of it and whatever comes is what I write! I hope you like this so far, I know its long (and yes I'm repeating myself) but I hope you guys like it! I kinda like it I keep forgetting their features if it ever sounds like the features aren't the same in the writing its because I've kinda forgotten but I will try to make everything sound the same and work everything to the end and drama. I hope you guys will leave something for me to add or something for me to correct ORRRRRRRR you want to add a character or give me some of your ideas because it might give me an idea! So bye for now! I love yaaa even if I don't know yaaa! 3 3


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up and find the necklace on me. What? Anyway, I get up and fall right back down. I forgot, my legs broken. I let out a little whimper. My mother walks into the room. She, in a flash, gets down onto the floor and helps me up. She picks out my clothes for me and walks out. Dang, my mothers fast. I walk into the bathroom, with the crutches it's really hard. I have a T-shirt thats all grey. Its really big I have to wear a bra. **YA KNOW WHAT IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN IT BUT I'LL LEAVE A LINK TO SOMETHING SIMILAR .cl/url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwivmaOTvPPUAhWMKCYKHRucBVoQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fcut-workout-shirts%2F&psig=AFQjCNEaT_QNCq4GL0rhlh_7VPCIPK9UHQ&ust=1499389720509812 AND YES IK ITS LONG BUT SHH!**

I have a flannel bra, it seems like it matches. I have some jeans with little scratches in them. I also have kinda grey boots, it matches my shirt. I put my red hair into a ponytail. I walk out slowly, stupid crutches. Why did that accident have to happen? Wait. Where am I going? Someone puts their hand on my back. I let out a little squeal. I turn my head a little bit and see Michaela urging me to go forward. "Thank you." I say to her. She just nods and walks me to the kitchen. Another girl is already there, I'm assuming she lives here. Her eyes are red, like she had been crying all night. When I set down next to her she looks up at me. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are too. There is purple underneath her eyes, had she not slept at all? "S-Sarah? Do you remember me?" She asked her voice was trembling. I wanted to tell her yes to cheer her up but I can't lie to her. I could only shake my head. She puts her head back down. My mother made pancakes. I don't even remember what I liked. I ate the pancakes. Those are officially my favorite things in the WORLD. "Pancakes the best thing in the WORLD!" I tell Michaela. She laughs at me, a hearty chuckle. I finally see her smile, I've only see her cry or frown. Her smile causes a smile to appear on my lips. Why? We get on the bus and I take a seat. My sisters sit at the seat next to me. Why didn't they sit with me? A guy gets on the bus, a boy with brown hair, green eyes. He looks at me and smiles. However, his smile disappears. It's the boy from the hospital. He comes to me and sits with me. He smiles at me and I smile back. "Do you remember me?" He asks. For some reason, his voice is like music to my ears. I shake my head with guilt. His eyes are so sad. I, for some reason, hug him without thinking. I lean my head into his neck. A memory comes back to me. We we're here before. It's...in a school bus. A kid is yelling at me or something. He or a smaller version of him is sitting behind me. I somehow fall backwards and he catches me. I finally come back to my senses. I pull away and say, "We know each other right? Since like from kids" His eyes widen and his smile returns. "YES!" He shouts and gets a warning from the bus driver. I smile and laugh. "I don't remember fully, but I know we were friends." He hugs me again. From behind him I see my sisters smiling and Natasha turned her back and put her hands behind her back and acted like she was making out. We pull away and I see another girl come on and she gives me a glare. "Hello?" I ask her and she just smiles at me." Oh! Hello Sarah!" She smiles at me, its a fake one. I can tell. I glare at her as well. I don't like her for some reason.  
 **OH YEAH! Y'ALL DIDN'T SEE THIS!  
**

 **Flashback to 3rd grade...or whenever well Alejandro was met IM SORRY IM FORGETFUL**

Me and her were on the playground. She's glaring at me, but why? She calls me over and I run over there. She and her friends start laughing. "Look at the way she runs! OMG!" They say and all start laughing. I feel like im gonna cry. "What did you want?" I ask with annoyance in my voice. "Alejandro," she said to me. I tilt my head in confusion, "What do you mean?" I ask. She just laughs at me. "I love Alejandro but you've taken him away. He always hangs out with you and doesn't even notice me." BUT HE TALKS TO HER EVERYDAY. "You sit with him at lunch since I cant. He always notices's you." She gets more annoyed. "I mean he doesn't notice that I like him! You! YOU IS WHO HE NOTICES'S!" She yells. I wanna walk away but...my feet are frozen in place...I see all my friends over there, Alejandros staring me down. He turns around and talks to everyone else and starts walking over here. They're all the way on the other side of the playground. If she did something they wouldn't be able to stop her. She pushes me down and kicks my stomach. "Ow!" I shout. She keeps kicking. I feel awful, my consciousness is fading. She keeps near my head and then she lightly kicks it and I'm gone. Before I lose consciousness I hear Alejandro walk over and talk to her, I can't hear what he and she say but I hear her being upset and then he walks away and yells teacher. I pass out. I wake up at home. My mom is cuddling me and shes asleep. Did she fall asleep with me? I feel ok now I guess. 

**Back to now!  
** I'm so confused why does she hate me? She walks away and finally the bus gets moving. I turn to the window, I like looking out the window. It helps me focus my thoughts and just let me imagination take place. I try to think about things but...I can't. I don't remember nothing except things that happened yesterday and today. That's it. I just look out the window and ignore everybody. I turn my eyes a little to the left and I can see Alejandro staring at me, a blush on his face. What does that mean? I just turn around and go back to staring out.

We get to school and I just stand in the middle of the hallway. I just stare. People give me looks, some people tell me hey, some give me glares, and I just stare. Alejandro grabs my hand and guides me to my class. He's in the class as well. His hand is very warm...I like it. I gives his hand a squeeze and he returns it with a squeeze as well. We get to our class and pull our hands away. I just realize I was blushing. I see my sisters and sit with them. The teacher clears his throat. "Mrs. Sarah, you know you don't sit there." I just stare AGAIN! I don't understand, was I not supposed to sit here. He glares at me. I stand up, and grab my bag and just stand there. Everyone stares. My heart starts beating really fast. My sister stands up and she walks to the teacher. "Can Sarah and you and me step outside for a minute. It's really important." He raises his eyebrow but nods. "I'll be right back children." They all look 15 how are they children? Michaela nods me over there. I walk outside. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Michaela sighs. "Well...Sarah lost her memory. I'm surprised my family didn't tell you yet. She doesn't remember anything, we don't know if she even remembers anything with math and stuff but...she doesn't remember everything and I was wondering if she could sit with me and my sister." Michaela looks like she is making puppy dog eyes. I try to do that as well. I don't remember anybody here except Alejandro and my sisters. Two other people walk in the hallway to other classes. A guy with blonde hair and black glasses looks at me and smiles. Who is he? I just shake my head and look back to the teacher. "Sure. You can sit next to your sisters." I smile and say thank you. We all walk back into the class. Everyone stares at me and some with shock and me only. My heart still hasn't stopped. I sit with my sis and just face the teacher. I'm scared. We go through class and I...get everything right. My sisters stare at me in shock. We walk out and Alejandro grabs my hand again. We both are really warm. He looks ahead while I look toward the ground. I see so many guys some of them look at me in disgust some of them look at me...with a mischievous glint in there eyes. Later, I get to what we call recess I guess. I sit on the bench and people surround me. "H-Hello!" I say trying to sound cheery. They all have frowns after I say that. "Sarah," Michaela starts, "These are your best friends. You've known them for awhile." "This is Bradley." She says to the guy I saw before. "This is Alejandro." The guy that's been holding my hand bashfully looks down. "This is Ethan." Points to a guy I haven't seen before. He has black hair and it covers one of his eyes. He has kinda blueish greenish eyes. I nod. "Jonah" A guy with brown hair, almost blonde, and with black glasses as well. He has porcelian white doll color. However, not too white. "Christopher, but we call him crhris." She points to a guy with blackish hair and with black glasses as well. Lord, everyone here has glasses. Michaela has black glasses as well LORD! Then someone starts running over. "That's James," she says. He waves to me and stands there like everyone else. He's a little mocha color. Another guy starts running over to me. He has black hair, I can see from her, and green eyes. He smiles at me and hugs me. I can see Michaela and Alejandro twitch a little. He nuzzles into my neck and kisses it. WHAT! I push him off a little. He gets a little frown. "You don't remember me? I'm your boyfriend!" Everyone twitches. "NO NO NO!" Michaela yells. "Don't lie to her!" Natasha yells as well. I'm scared who is this guy? Michaela points at him and says, "This is Trevor." I wave a little, "Hey T-Trevor," I say stuttering. A whistle is blew and everyone lines up. I run to line up as well. We go inside and time for lunch. I sit next to Michaela and Natasha and Christopher. He starts talking about music and says, "Sarah, you excited for music? We have music today and we get to play the piano!" He says excitedly. I just nod slowly. He knows I don't mean it and frowns a little bit. I just start eating my pizza. From the corner of my eye I see Alejandro. With that girl. For some reason seeing the back of her head was itching at my mind. I be excused and go to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and stare at my forehead. Trying to tell my brain to work. Then suddenly, it does! I get the memory of her fighting me and kicking me in the stomach and kicking me in the head. I remember feeling that pain. I remember she like Alejandro or something and didn't like how I was with him. I have a huge headache now, GREAT!

I come back and sit down. They asked what happened and I told them. They looks surprised and sad. They remember it as well. I just start eating. My sis is looking away. I know where she is looking. Oh boy here comes some drama!

 **BTW! The reason I'm writing so much is because I want to get this story done but not with so many chapters because I kinda don't know if its annoying so tell me if it is and if writing this much is okie. Okie! Bye! I love ya even if I don't know ya** **(ᵔᴥᵔ)(ᵔᴥᵔ)**


	19. Chapter 19

THIS IS REALLY LONG JUST SAYING SO...ENJOY! HOPE YOU HAVE THE PATIENCE TO READ THIS AND IF U DO.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH UR SO PERFECT BUT ENJOY!

I have P.E. Today, after music. I met with Michaela and Natsha. They didn't have classes with me but switched since they knew I would need them. Today we're running for the beginning. Then volleyball! I've never played volleyball, or what I recall. I change into my gym clothes. I'm in such a rush. I walk out with my crutches and see some girls laughing at me. Someone I've never seen. Then other girls start laughing. I looked down and realized...My shirt was on backwards. Great! I go back and change and come back and sit at the bench. I can't participate in anything...Only for about 6 weeks. This is gonna be forever. I sit out and then we have to get changed back into regular clothes. Tomorrow is a day when we bring something important to us my English teacher told us. I'm just waiting for the bell to ring. Nobody I know is in this class. It's worrying. I just shake the nervousness off and do my work. The bell rings and I start packing up. A girl I've never seen before says she needs to take me to the office. She gets me my crutches and helps me up. She actually cared. I smile at her and she smiles back. She walks very slow for me so I don't trip or hurt myself. When we get to the office my mother is already there. I can't take the bus with my broken leg. She seems so happy when she sees me. It's like a mother watching her child come back from the first day of kindergarten. I smile and wave and almost fall, however, the girl saves me before I fall. I get to my mother and hug her. She gets me to the car. We drive home and I just look out the window again and doze off.

I get home and get to my room. I take off my shirt and just with my bra on. I don't even wanna move. I get a Carowinds shirt. I guess we went there before. Then some shorts. I sit down and bring out my phone. Uh oh. It has a password. I hold my thumb on the home button. I don't know why. It opens. I guess its fingerprint too. I have messages from Alejandro and the rest of my friends. They all asked how I was doing. I was fine I replied. Then we got on skype and talked to each other. They all smiled when they saw me smile. Then Ethan noticed something and pointed it out. "That necklace is beautiful," I stared for a minute and mumbled necklace. I looked down and notice the necklace. "What? I put it up last night and I didn't put it back on," I said. "Maybe its a magic necklace!" Alejandro joked. It did make me laugh and the rest of them. "Who gave it to you?" Bradley asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't think of it. I showed them what was engraved. It was me...It was all in color and me engraved into a necklace. I take it off and put it back away. Hopefully, it will stay there. We talk for a few more hours and then I get tired and say goodnight. Michaela and Natasha joined later with me in my room during the call. They were already knocked out. The last one was me and Alejandro in the end. We both did our homework and said goodnight. I noticed what time it was. 2 AM! WHAT?! I have to get up in like 4 hours. I force myself to sleep.  
I'm floating in the darkness. AGAIN! I'm so confused. I see someone else. It's a woman, with black hair. She walks towards me. She starts crying, I pull her toward me. "What's wrong?" She hugs me as tight as she can. She pets my hair. Her purple eyes are hypnotizing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I just get confused. "I know why you don't know but...Hopefully you will one day." She then lets me go and kisses the top of my head. I then wake up. It's about 5:50. I might as well get dressed. Todays bring something important. I have my necklace but...I can't take it since I don't know why its important to me. I see this dress hung up on the front of my closet. I feel attachment to it. I get up and get closer to it. I actually find a whole outfit set up with it. Black shoes and a little black choker with a yellow stone in the middle. I feel someone stirring. It's Michaela. She sleepily leans up and wipes her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" She says with a slight yawn. Causing me to yawn. "I don't know I just woke up and it was 5:50 so might as well get dressed." She shrugs and then leans back down. I see her open her eyes wide. "11:50!" She shouts. She jumps up and gets dressed. I get dressed as well. Girls get dressed together..I guess. I put my dress on and put the choker on. I put the black shoes on next and brush my hair. I couldn't put both shoes on but. I had black socks on so..It must match. My sisters put their arms on my shoulders and look into the mirror. They just smile and help me get to the car. I got my phone and listened to my music. I got a text. It read Trevor. It was that guy that kissed me. My neck still feels weird. He said, "Hey." I just text back "Hey." No response. I get back to listening to my music and we get to the school.

I enter the class of math and everyone looks at me. Mostly boys. I ignore it and get back to focusing. I get a few wrong and kinda confused on some bits but it went fine. Alejandro meets me in the hallway and puts his hand over mine but hovering. He wants me to take his hand or not. I just stare since I didn't know what to do. He starts to walk away kinda sad. I snap out of it and grab his hand. I nod and smile. He blushes. I get to my next class with him helping me. I see a familiar guy. Trevor. He looks at me and his face lights up. Alejandro lets me get inside first and then he has to go to his class. Trevor sits next to me. This is now Media Arts. It was meant to be with computers and technology basically the 'media' part. However, the school ran out of budget so we just do regular art but with fun. He sat next to me and just talked to me. He seems very nice. "Did you mean you were my boyfriend? For real?" I asked. His eyes widened with surprised. "Y-Yes!" He smiled and nodded over and over again. I can see why I loved him I guess. He's funny and sweet and kind. However, I keep getting a itching feeling in the back of my head. But what for? I ignore it and keep talking to him. Class ends and Alejandro meets me again. He smiles kindly at us both. "I love you," Trevor said with calmness. He is my boyfriend and I do like him. "I love you too!" Alejandro gasped.

 **OKIE IM DOING THIS ALEJANDRO POINT OF VIEW I MAY NOT DO IT MUCH BUT SH AND THIS CHAPTERR IS LONGGGGGGGGG**

 **Alejandro p/o**

I came back to get her from Trevor. I don't like him much around her after what happened. Him kissing her neck. I can't get it out of my thoughts and it makes me...Jealous? I've never felt this. I just shake my head and get to her class. I get to the class and Trevor has already got her outside the class. I catch up and grab her hand and smile at her. Whenever I am with her a smile just appears to be honest. Anyway, she turns to him while he says, "I love you." It made my heart drop a little bit but I just don't understand but...I ignore it until I hear words that made my heart drop more. "I love you too!" I gasped and just whenever he left I just stared at her and she just looked so confused.

 **Back to Sarahs p/o**

He looked at me so confused. I saw something I haven't seen it him yet. Heartbreak, Jealousy, and sadness. It made my heart tear in two. I didn't have time to think anyway. He grabbed my hand and led me to my next class...or so I thought. The hallway was empty I knew we were gonna be late. "Alejandro we're gonna b-" He suddenly stopped and stroke my face and leaned in and kissed me. Hard. WHAT?! I-I-I don't understand. I have a boyfriend but for some reason..I like this more. I lean in closer. He pulls away and just blushes and walks me to my class. No words exchanged. We got in time so it didn't matter. BUT WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!

I go home and run, as fast as I can go with a cast on I can walk on my cast a bit and run, into my room. I see my sisters. I slam the door, and lean against it. My sisters run over to me. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I touch my lips, they're still pulsing even after like an hour or two. My sisters knew what that meant. "WHO KISSED YOU?" They yelled at me. Still unable to comprehend what happened. "ALEJANDRO!" I shout. They gasp, and look at each other. Then they squeal. " OMG! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I tell them what happened and basically right when I finished I heard our Skype start ringing. It's the group. We join, Alejandro isn't there. Michaela, being Michaela, shouts out, "ALEJANDRO KISSED SARAH!" I blush and hit her on her arm. Everyone stared in shock. "WAIT WHAT? WHY?" I explained why AGAIN! They gasp but they're smiling. "DON'T TELL HIM IF HE JOINS I DON'T KNOW IF HE WANTED Y'ALL TO KNOW!" I shout. Then, Alejandro joins. "Hey, Alejandro," I'm the first to speak up. He just smiles and blushes. We all stay silent. GREAT DAY. Whenever we all shut off, which wasn't long only an hour since we all watched YouTube and did homework, I couldn't sleep. I stared up at my ceiling and just...kept thinking. Thinking of an idea but scared to go through it. I breathed in and breathed out really heavily and reached for my phone. Opened up Skype and clicked on Alejandro's contact. I typed, "Hey! Umm...What happened earlier? I'm just like I-I liked it but...Trevor told me I was his girlfriend so I just said I love you. I was confused but I guess hes my boyfriend he is really sweet. However, why did you kiss me? It's ok but we can't do that anymore I guess...I don't know but I did enjoy it!" I hit 'send' before reading over it. "NO!" I shout. Michaela stirs. Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back to sleep! She does. I let out the air I didn't know I was holding in. I see 'Alejandro is typing'. MY HEART IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL. I see a message. He said, "I enjoyed it too and I just...Acted out." That's it. I didn't mind a short response but...He enjoyed it. I get excited and a knot twists in my stomach. I get giddy. What is this? I say good night to him for the final time and sleep peacefully. This time, I wasn't in the dark. I was in a room.

I see a man and a bible. Is he a priest? I open the bible, and just skim through it. I liked it. I looked up and see the man that's visited my dreams every night. He has my necklace. I touch my chest, I thought I had it on me. I turned around before I knew it and he put it back on me. It's warm. "Who-Who are you?" He looks heartbroken but he's happy that I'm listening. He kisses my head and hugs me. He picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. Wait...I just realized how small I am. I am like a 3 year old. I'm smiling and the necklace is just warming my body up. However, it could be him. I see we're at..Disney World? That just came up to my mind for no reason. I let out a laugh without knowing it. It sounded so...cheerful. "You havin' fun, Princess?" I look down at him. His soft brown eyes seem familiar. I laugh louder and just be happy. We're seeing the fireworks. So beautiful. He got me off his shoulders and held me. He looked at me and said, "None of these fireworks can compare to your beauty." I smile and just hug him with all my might. I feel...adoring, loved. I realize...I wasn't her. Thats me but I'm just seeing it happen. I blink a few times, still in the room. He looks at me. "Princess." I wake up with tears. I didn't realize I cried. That child...was me. But...who was that man?

-SIGH- I KNOW PEOPLE ARE GONNA HATE ME FOR MAKING IT SO LONG BUT IM GOING ON 19 CHAPTERS I GOTTA SHORTEN THE CHAPTERS THIS STORY IS LONG LIKE I NEED TO SHORTEN THE CHAPTERS OR WELL I MEAN MAKE THEM LONG BUT I DONT WANT LIKE 40 CHAPTERS EVEN THOUGH IT MAY COME TO THAT...clears throat. Okie! Sorry, for my screaming earlier there, however, I did mean it I'm trying to not make this very long for viewers but this story is very long or well...It will be if I keep this short chapters going. I'll have like 40 chapters at the end. I don't want that for the viewers because then I know they won't want to read anymore. I want people to read my story because I believe it's good and I wanna know if I'm a good writer and such. If you want to leave a bad review for long chapters then fine. However, just enjoy the story and again if you want me to add people like your suggestions or someone you want me to add I can! I'll do anything if you want me to just leave the comment and I'll consider it and see what I can do! Okie! I'll shut up now. I love ya even if I don't know ya! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	20. Chapter 20

I hung out with Trevor more and I could see why I would date him. He makes me laugh and makes me get very happy. However, someone else makes me feel like that. Alejandro. I just felt guilt when I was around Trevor. I finally got my cast off...6 weeks later. After the kiss. I love Trevor. It's confusing. Whenever I say those words, it makes me feel bad. A bad taste in my mouth, guilt in my mind, etc. it makes me feel so bad. I get home today and I enter the room and start reading _Vampire Kisses_ , for like the 9th time. After awhile, Michaela gets into the room. She looks kinda upset. "Why do you love Trevor?" I got surprised, and closed my book and gave my honest to god answer. "He's sweet and he loves me he cares for me like y'all do." She gets kinda annoyed. What it was my answer. "That isn't the real him. Trust me. He may seem like it is but it's not." I start getting annoyed. I get a disgusted look on my face. "What do you mean?" I raise my voice a little. After awhile, we just fought about how I didn't know my past and it ended with us both yelling "FINE!" And her leaving the room...slamming the door with her. Instantly, I felt warm strokes against my cheeks. Tears. I run to my bed and grab my pillow and cry into it. I couldn't hold it back. This was serious, and too personal. I just can't deal with this on my own. I feel my eyelids get heavy, and end up falling asleep. I open my eyes and a lady is staring at me. She looks about 20 something. Green-ish blue-ish dress and blonde hair and blue, ocean color eyes. I get a smile without knowing it and start running to her. I realize I'm younger, again. Why am I so young in these dreams. She whispers something to me but I can't hear her. I get so many memorys from her. Her hugging me comforting me in a house. She can't be my mother, I live with my mother. I shake my head and hug her. I wake up with a gasp and lean up. I check the time. It's only been 5 minutes. I shake my head. I remember her. She was a dear friend. I run to the door and reach for the doorknob. Before I turn it. My hand freezes. What if my sisters are still here? I want to make up but...It's not time yet I need to cool off. I want to find her. I slowly open the door. I look around no one seems to be home yet. My sister must've left. Something calls me to the kitchen, just a feeling. I walk there and see a note on the fridge. It says, "Ms. Lily." It shows an address. I grab my purse full of my Anxiety medicine and all of my needs, Money and thats it. I walk down to the bus stop carefully to make sure I'm not noticed. I have a hoodie and pulled it over my head to make sure I didn't get noticed. It was hard to see so I ran into people on accident. I get to the bus stop and ask him to drive me to this location. When he says yes I go to the back of the bus and just listen to music and ignore the world. My world is being so pretty right now.

When I get there, I see a house. I walk up to the door and just stare. I'm scared to knock. I just take the plunge and knock. I hear some heels clacking to the door. She opens the door. I see the same girl from my dream. The ocean, blue eyes, blonde hair, except now shes wearing jeans with tears and a black sweater. Her eyes look so kind but with shock. She pulls me inside and hugs me. "Sarah! It's so great to see you!" I just stare. "How do you know my name?" I ask cautiously. She frowns a bit, "You don't remember me?" She asks with sadness. "Oh, I don't know if people told you but I got Amnesia, I can't really remember a bunch of the people close to me or anything." She feels so bad and just hugs her. "Want some coca cola?" She smiled. She knew her favorite drink. She nodded and went into her living room, and just talked. She could see was holding something back. Another girl walks in. She squeals when she sees Sarah. "SARAH!" She runs towards her and hugs her. "ASHELY!" Wait...Why did I scream that name? gasps, in surprise. "HEY! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" She yells at her. "I'M NOT SURE!" Ashley gets a confused look. "What?" clears her throat and looks at Ashley. "Sarah has Amnesia." Ashley eyes fill with sadness. "Do you remember me?" She asked kinda upset. I nodded, "I remember your name but what happened between us...I don't remember." Ashley started crying. I hugged her so tight and kept saying sorry. After awhile she stopped crying and we all just hung out.

7:00 I had to go home. dropped me off. When I got out of the car I hugged her as tight as I could. "Thank you ," and she just titled her head. "For what?" "For being here," I replied in a calm voice. She hugged me again and kissed my head and left. I hummed happily as I walked back into the house. Before I get to my room, I hear people talking. I lean against the door and hear Alejandro and my sisters talking. "She likes Trevor and there's no denying it." Alejandro sighs. "I just..." "I know Alejandro, you love her. Not like a best friend, but more. I can see it. I saw...you two kiss." Alejandro gasps slightly. I can already tell hes blushing I wanna laugh but hold it in to not be caught. Natasha and Michaela giggle. "I know how **Trevor** works. I can't tell her though. I want her to figure it out but then...She's my sister, I don't want her hurt." Natasha voice with strain, I can tell she was close to crying. I remember what happened to her boyfriend. He cheated on her. He tried to have sex with my sister and when she said no he cheated on her. It happened about a week ago, however, it's still hard on her feelings. They keep talking about me and how much Trevor is a trickster. I'm going out with him tomorrow. It'll be the last time, if it's making my family uncomfortable I'm breaking up with him. My family is always more important. She walked in and just couldn't hold her emotions in. My Anxiety kicked in I thought my sisters would hate me if I didn't come clean. My sisters ran toward me and hugged me. I buried my head in Michaelas shoulder. We all said our sorrys and talked to Alejandro. Keeping my plan a secret.

I hung out with Trevor more and I could see why I would date him. He makes me laugh and makes me get very happy. However, someone else makes me feel like that. Alejandro. I just felt guilt when I was around Trevor. I finally got my cast off...6 weeks later. After the kiss. I love Trevor. It's confusing. Whenever I say those words, it makes me feel bad. A bad taste in my mouth, guilt in my mind, etc. it makes me feel so bad. I get home today and I enter the room and start reading _Vampire Kisses_ , for like the 9th time. After awhile, Michaela gets into the room. She looks kinda upset. "Why do you love Trevor?" I got surprised, and closed my book and gave my honest to god answer. "He's sweet and he loves me he cares for me like y'all do." She gets kinda annoyed. What it was my answer. "That isn't the real him. Trust me. He may seem like it is but it's not." I start getting annoyed. I get a disgusted look on my face. "What do you mean?" I raise my voice a little. After awhile, we just fought about how I didn't know my past and it ended with us both yelling "FINE!" And her leaving the room...slamming the door with her. Instantly, I felt warm strokes against my cheeks. Tears. I run to my bed and grab my pillow and cry into it. I couldn't hold it back. This was serious, and too personal. I just can't deal with this on my own. I feel my eyelids get heavy, and end up falling asleep. I open my eyes and a lady is staring at me. She looks about 20 something. Green-ish blue-ish dress and blonde hair and blue, ocean color eyes. I get a smile without knowing it and start running to her. I realize I'm younger, again. Why am I so young in these dreams. She whispers something to me but I can't hear her. I get so many memorys from her. Her hugging me comforting me in a house. She can't be my mother, I live with my mother. I shake my head and hug her. I wake up with a gasp and lean up. I check the time. It's only been 5 minutes. I shake my head. I remember her. She was a dear friend. I run to the door and reach for the doorknob. Before I turn it. My hand freezes. What if my sisters are still here? I want to make up but...It's not time yet I need to cool off. I want to find her. I slowly open the door. I look around no one seems to be home yet. My sister must've left. Something calls me to the kitchen, just a feeling. I walk there and see a note on the fridge. It says, "Ms. Lily." It shows an address. I grab my purse full of my Anxiety medicine and all of my needs, Money and thats it. I walk down to the bus stop carefully to make sure I'm not noticed. I have a hoodie and pulled it over my head to make sure I didn't get noticed. It was hard to see so I ran into people on accident. I get to the bus stop and ask him to drive me to this location. When he says yes I go to the back of the bus and just listen to music and ignore the world. My world is being so pretty right now.

When I get there, I see a house. I walk up to the door and just stare. I'm scared to knock. I just take the plunge and knock. I hear some heels clacking to the door. She opens the door. I see the same girl from my dream. The ocean, blue eyes, blonde hair, except now shes wearing jeans with tears and a black sweater. Her eyes look so kind but with shock. She pulls me inside and hugs me. "Sarah! It's so great to see you!" I just stare. "How do you know my name?" I ask cautiously. She frowns a bit, "You don't remember me?" She asks with sadness. "Oh, I don't know if people told you but I got Amnesia, I can't really remember a bunch of the people close to me or anything." She feels so bad and just hugs her. "Want some coca cola?" She smiled. She knew her favorite drink. She nodded and went into her living room, and just talked. She could see was holding something back. Another girl walks in. She squeals when she sees Sarah. "SARAH!" She runs towards her and hugs her. "ASHELY!" Wait...Why did I scream that name? gasps, in surprise. "HEY! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" She yells at her. "I'M NOT SURE!" Ashley gets a confused look. "What?" clears her throat and looks at Ashley. "Sarah has Amnesia." Ashley eyes fill with sadness. "Do you remember me?" She asked kinda upset. I nodded, "I remember your name but what happened between us...I don't remember." Ashley started crying. I hugged her so tight and kept saying sorry. After awhile she stopped crying and we all just hung out.

7:00 I had to go home. dropped me off. When I got out of the car I hugged her as tight as I could. "Thank you ," and she just titled her head. "For what?" "For being here," I replied in a calm voice. She hugged me again and kissed my head and left. I hummed happily as I walked back into the house. Before I get to my room, I hear people talking. I lean against the door and hear Alejandro and my sisters talking. "She likes Trevor and there's no denying it." Alejandro sighs. "I just..." "I know Alejandro, you love her. Not like a best friend, but more. I can see it. I saw...you two kiss." Alejandro gasps slightly. I can already tell hes blushing I wanna laugh but hold it in to not be caught. Natasha and Michaela giggle. "I know how **Trevor** works. I can't tell her though. I want her to figure it out but then...She's my sister, I don't want her hurt." Natasha voice with strain, I can tell she was close to crying. I remember what happened to her boyfriend. He cheated on her. He tried to have sex with my sister and when she said no he cheated on her. It happened about a week ago, however, it's still hard on her feelings. They keep talking about me and how much Trevor is a trickster. I'm going out with him tomorrow. It'll be the last time, if it's making my family uncomfortable I'm breaking up with him. My family is always more important. She walked in and just couldn't hold her emotions in. My Anxiety kicked in I thought my sisters would hate me if I didn't come clean. My sisters ran toward me and hugged me. I buried my head in Michaelas shoulder. We all said our sorrys and talked to Alejandro. Keeping my plan a secret.

Next day, I see Trevor. I grab his hand. He took me to his home. It's like 8:00. "We need to talk," I whispered while he was cuddling me. I tried to get free of him but no, he held me and said, "Let's not talk anymore." And leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him off and instead he went to my neck

 **OK BRUHS! I (AUTHORS FRIEND) AM WRITING NSFW WELL ITS NOT LIKE BAD BAD BUT ITS OKIE I GUESS...IDK BUT JUST SKIP LIKE A PARAGRAPH AND THEN IT'LL BE OVER...SORRY! AND ITS A SERIOUS TOPIC AND ITS BAD I DONT WANT U TO GET TRIGGERED SO I WARNED YOU BUT ENJOY? I DON'T KNOW!**

I let out a sigh. I wanted him to stop. I couldn't think, my heart feels like its about to explode. I need my medicine. I'm getting a headache, like multiple daggers in my head. He went lower, I can't even focus anymore. It's disgusting, I just don't have strength, I can't focus. He pulls my shirt down, I grab his hand. He pushes it aside, roughly. I start feeling lightheaded. This is NOT an Anxiety attack. It's worse. I don't know what it is but before I know it, I passed out. I feel pleasure, but I know what it is. It's awful, he's...raping me. I can't feel anything. My family was right. I drank something when I got here, it did taste weird. They were right, he isn't what he seemed. I only felt hands, nothing inside me...yet. I don't want this to happen but I have no strength to even open my eyes. I hear a zipper. No, no, no, no! Please God save me! I started crying, I had strength to do that wow! I felt him get closer to me. "Don't cry it won't hurt." He whispered, in a roughly tone. I didn't like it! PLEASE! I heard a door open. His Father. Trevor scrambles away from me. "SHE DID IT! SHE WANTED ME TOO!" HE'S BLAMING THIS ON ME! His father looked at me, I can feel his gaze from here. I then am able to open my eyes, barely though. I see his father pick up a pill box. It's sleeping pills. "YOU PUT THIS IN HER DRINK?!" His father yelled, it's hurting my head. I wanna know what happened. I'm cold. Only my chest though, I can tell he took my shirt and bra off. Atleast nothing else is off. "Trevor, you're grounded for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!" They both look at me when I let out a groan..."C-Can I go home?" I open my eyes fully and look at his father. "Yes child. Uh, let me find your shirt." I feel him pull me up, and put my shirt back on. He gets me a towel as well, I was a mess with tears and sweat along my face. I looked over to Trevor, he could see the rage in my eyes. He knew what I was going to do. "Trust me, Trevor, he won't hold back," I said in a hoarse voice.

 **OKIE THE OFFENSIVE STUFF IS OVER AND Sarah IS GOING TO BE WRITING AGAIN OKIE! OKIE!**

When I get home, I see my mother and father looking at me with worry. However, when they see my ruffled hair, ruffled clothes, tear stained, red eyes, they know something happened. My mom came to me first. "What happened?" I start whimpering. I can't tell them, I can't. I can only tell one person. Alejandro. I just wipe my eyes and say, "I watched a sad movie with Trevor, it was really sad but I'm ok now!" I walk to my room after I hug my mom and reassure her. I shut the door and lock it. I fall against my door. Drag my computer to me and open Skype. I call Alejandro immediately. I wanted to call the rest but...I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew what Alejandro would do and to be honest...I wanted him to. The Skype ringtone is ringing in my head over and over waiting. He answers. I show my cam and he immediately asks whats wrong after he sees me. "Trevor-" I whimper out. "He did awful things, he didn't punch me but...did awful things I can't even mention," I cry. He hangs up but I don't even need to ask. He's coming. Why do I know this? I don't know. However, when this happened I just got a feeling that he would do something. I'm still crying on the floor. My eyes feel puffy, but...they just won't stop. Minutes later. I hear a car drive up. My tears flow extra harder. He knocks on the door, I unlock it for him. He comes in and locks the door back. He hugs me and we just both fall down to the ground. Him sitting criss-cross and me sitting in the middle my legs over his. **I know that sounds weird to understand but just...idk how to type it or explain it.** I start crying into his chest. He slowly rocks me, it's all peaceful. I buried my face into his neck. His warm, and soft, and caring and everything I thought Trevor was. I realize what this feeling is, I stop crying and whimpering it's dead silent, except for my heavy breathing because of crying. He looks at me. His green eyes sparkling, it makes me melt. Why do I feel this? "Alejandro.." He hums an approval. "I..." I hesitate and cancel it. NO! I need to do this. He strokes my cheek and wipes a tear away. My eyes must be stained red.

 _ **I Love You**_

 **K,k,k,k, hold up! If you've got this far I thank you. Listen, this rape scene is not all I write. I did NOT write this for a joke. This is part of the story and everything and Trevors character, which I will explain in the next chapter. I don't want people hating on me for something that I only wrote to go with the story. I didn't exactly think about doing a rape scene, it never passed my mind until I thought about his character and realized how he is and his backstory. I'm sorry if you got mad or sad or anything, I did not mean it. It's just part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it though, not the rape scene but I mean this chapter. I try my hardest and need the story to keep going, if you don't like it anymore because of that rape scene thats fine. However, I just wanted to say that that part was not fun, I just needed it to keep the story going, I know I'm repeating myself but I need to, to make sure you understand and not get the wrong idea. Thank you if you had the patience to read this! I love you even if I don't know ya!** **(ᵔᴥᵔ)(ᵔᴥᵔ)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay...I know the last chapter had some really touchy feelings. Let me explain. Trevor is like that because it's part of his character in this chapter Im explaining his character fully to you so you don't think I write that kinda stuff when I do not. I will only write it for a reason so no hate for it.**_

 _ **Trevors Backstory**_

Ever since I knew her I loved her. I was a bully to her. However, I've always loved her. No matter what I did she would be there in my darkest moments.

Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. It scares me. They say it's nothing but...it's so loud. Whenever they yelled and I heard I'd go to their door and just sit by it. I cried. I cried until my parents stopped fighting. My father came and got me, he loved me the most..or so I could see. He would always cheer me up. I don't know my mother well. I sit up in my bed...I hear a door open and shut. It's my mother. She leaves...She-She left us. That was the last time I saw her. A year later, she gotten to a car accident. I saw her in the hospital. She was in a coma, my father was crying. Underneath all that fighting, he truly loved her. She died a week later...I couldn't even cry. I stood there at the funeral dumbfounded...I didn't cry just because I missed her...I didn't cry because she was my mother. I cried because I never got to know her. I never could've gotten close to her nothing. Just drawn apart until her time was up. It was raining like the world was mocking us. I looked toward the sky and whispered words I have rarely said, "I love you." I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl with long red hair and an umbrella. Her father was talking to my father, calming him down. "I'm sorry for you loss," she whispered to me. Her green and blue eyes...they're so pretty. "T-Thank you! I, never got to know my mother," I told her. She let out a little sigh and hugged me towards her. "It's okay Trevor. I'm here," she said with all her heart. I bullied her, teased her, and yet. Here she is...protecting me and cheering me up. I cried. She pulled me closer. Soon, we let go and got dragged by our parents back home. "I love you dad," I said to him, hoping for the same response. He chuckled, "I love you more son."  
She was always there for me. In my darkest moments, even after how I treated her. She was amazing. "Goodnight!" My dad yelled through the house. "Night!" I responded. The next day I saw her again. Reading by that tree. I take her book and throw it into the puddle near the tree, "Go get it now!" I tease her. She just looks up and stares into my eyes. She gets up and just gets into the puddle, her dress getting dirty. Shes wearing that dress. Is that literally all she owns! She picks it up, its all soggy and eyes gloss over. Shes about to cry. I walk away before I cry. I see a girl that looks just like her. I know I'd never have a chance with Sarah...I guess...I can have someone like her. I ask her out she agrees. We have fun. I only had fun because when I look at her, she reminds me of the woman I'm in love with. Later, I just keep falling for girls like her, they always have something in common with her. Then I find out...she has Amnesia. I make my dad drive me to the hospital. "It's okay, sport. She's fine, she will be," he told me, he always knows how I feel about her and how scared I am now. I breath in and out and crack my knuckles. Something else I had in common with her. She was nervous and she'd crack her knuckles. They got to the hospital, she had a broken leg and thats it. However, she was looking up at us and confused. "Who are you?" She questioned while tilting her head. Alejandro looked back, he never liked me because of what I did to her. I wouldn't look at me either. I just stood in the corner of the room, staring. I don't care if it looked creepy...I've never dealt with this. Only with my mother died. However, that was when I was like 6. I'm 15 now! I haven't dealt with this in forever. I kept a straight face, even when I was about to cry. I didn't show, Sarah wouldn't comfort me anymore. When I get home...I let it all out. Next day, I see her at recess. I run up to her and kiss her neck. I know its wrong but I don't care! I was worried, they pushed me off and I expected that.

We get to media arts. I sit next to her, she seems to have stayed nice. Her lovely beautiful smile, her long red hair, her blue and green eyes, all the same. "I'm your boyfriend!" I shout out. I couldn't help it, I needed her. I needed to say it, it was my only chance with someone I loved. Her eyes lid up. At the end of class she said the most wonderful words in my life, "I love you too!" Few months later, we hang out. I've never kissed her yet, but I've always held her hand, afraid if I let go...she'll be gone. I take her to my house. We're in my room, I know this is messed up. I wasn't myself that day. I knew the consequences. I grab her and kiss her. Lower to her neck...She passes out. I'm worried but I know why. I gave her sleeping pills. I'm scared what if it hurts her? My heart beats so fast, I hesitate. No! I need to do this. I can feel tears start to fill up. She wakes up. Hearts beating even FASTER! I unzip my pants, I changed my mind right when my Father walks in. Her shirt was off. He gets her up and grounds me. She looks to me, not with anger, not sadness, but something I never want to see...

 _ **Disappointment**_


	22. Chapter 22

**OKIE BACK TO THE REGULAR STORY!**

 **Alejandros p/o** warning: **Fighting ahead.**

When she told me she loved me...I felt happiness. I buried my head into her shoulder.

 _ **I Love You Too**_

I heard her breathing even out. She cried so much she fell asleep. I lean her up and look at her face. Covered in tears, puffiness around her eyes. I knew he was going to do this. I sigh and place my forehead to hers. In the morning, hopefully, she'll still remember what I said. I love her, with all my heart. I pick her up and put her to bed. I take her black shoes off and black socks off. She didn't change out of her dress. Has she remembered why it's important to her? I put the clothes into the corner of her room. She stirs. I walk over to her and put my forehead to hers. I sigh. I kiss her forehead and begin to leave. I walk into the living room and see her mother. Her mother is worried. "Ma'am...Sarah just..she's fine. Trust me." She sighs and looks at me. "I just...I know it has something to do with that Trevor kid and if she won't tell me...I can't help her...I really want to.." I hug her. " She's fine. I've helped her calm down she's sleeping you can go see her if u want too," she nods. I smile. I'm tired it''s like, 9:00? I drive home and go straight to sleep. Tomorrow, when I see Trevor, oh boy, he'd better run.

I go to her house early in the morning, I wanted to drive her to school. Michaela answers the door. "Hey! Is Sarah here? I was hoping to drive her to school," I say. "Nah, I'm driving her to school, she told me what happened and I'm comforting her as much as I can." Natasha comes jumping over to us and says, "Me too!" I get a little upset but I understand, they're her sisters. "Ok! Tell her I dropped by." I walk off when I hear, "Wait!" I turn around and see Michaela. "Yes?" I ask, "You can ride with us, remember the kiss? You two gotta be something!" I remember the kiss. I blush but run back up there. We all walk inside. I sit in the living room and see Mrs. Anderson walk in. "Good morning, Alejandro! Care to join us for breakfast?" She asks with a bright and cheery voice. "Sure," I say as I get up. I sit down and eat pancakes, Sarah's favorite. I hear a door open and its Mr. Anderson. "Hey, !" I say with a a mouthful of pancakes. "Hey, Alejandro," he says cheery. Everyone is cheery, I guess it's because Sarah's feeling better. I see her come out and she looks beautiful. She always does anyway. "Hey, Alejandro!" She bounces toward me. **Ok, Ok, I was gonna describe her outfit but its really hard too. So...um...She looks like what Chloe wears in "Life is Strange" in her bedroom, when we take the blame for the smoke and stuff...so...yeah!** **  
**"Hey!" I hug her. Does she remember what she said? She sits next to me and eats the pancakes, very fast. I just realized its almost time to go to school. I eat and then we all get into the car. Michaela drives and Natasha sits in the front. It's always been that ever since the accident. We both sit there, awkwardly. "Did you do the homework?" She asked me in a cheery voice. "Yeah! You need some help...because of uh...you know," I said. She turns her head to the side a bit, then, turns back and smiles at me. "Yes! I was stuck on 10 and 9." Wait, when did she do the homework? I'm assuming she did it at Trevors. That bastards house. We exchange answers and Natasha writes them down for later to tell Michaela and for her. I get into the school. I see Trevor and he sees me. I don't know if Michaela and Natasha know, but if they dont, they better look away. I walk up to him and punch him, he was ready for me. He blocks and punches me back. I've fought alot in my past, so I'm used to this. I kicked him, he dodged. 10 minutes later we both have scratches and bruises. I stopped. I just picture what Sarah would think. Sarahs never turned to violence. She would only do it if it was necessary, it isn't necessary here. I see his fist coming towards me. I grab his fist and stop him and look him in the eye. "I'm sorry..." I say to him. He looks at me and he knows why. I let go and he stops fighting me. We don't have many scars or anything, so we're ok. I turn around to leave and see Sarah, looking at me in the eye. I see fear, sadness, worry, and many more. She doesn't move, does nothing. I walk towards her. I reach her and I'm so scared to talk. Her green and blue eyes look into mine. I feel guilt. Was she there the whole time? "I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize what I did. I'm sorry," I beg for her to forgive me. She hugs me. Her head is buried in my neck. I hug her tightly. I then realize something. I pull back and she looks at me with confusion. "I forgive you," she whispers to me. I shake my head, "No, I don't need forgiveness." I turn around and still see Trevor, I take Sarah over to him. "He needs forgiveness." She looks at him but she doesn't see disgust, fear or anything. I see her hug him, usually, I'd feel jealous. However, I know why he deserves this. Forgiveness, and just...Attention. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years. I love you and I'm sorry I lied to you," he said. The 'I love you' part kinda makes me flinch. She sighed, "I love you too, but not like that. I love you like a friend and I always have," he cries. Never in my life, have I seen him cry. The rest of our group is here. They're surprised as well.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" We hear a yell. It's the principal. A few people had joined from the fight, then some left, however, some stayed. Fudge.

We went to class and everything went ok. I'm back at my house and we join the skype call. Everyone asked what happened and Sarah explained everything. We talked about our homework we all kinda cried when we heard what she went through, however, she was fine she told didn't mind since it was in the past and everythings solved. We turn off and go to bed. However, I don't do that. I'm staring at the ceiling and, one thing was stuck in my mind. Will Sarah ever get her memory back? She's had a few but they were really bad ones. Well, half of her life is really sad. However, it was a big part of her life, she doesn't even remember how we met. She doesn't remember the good memories of us all. It's kinda sad but...Isn't it kinda good she doesn't remember her past. But, she needs to know. It's just a big chapter in her life. Everyones life. It worries me, I just want her to regain everything. I can't tell her, usually something triggers it. However, what will trigger a fire and her father dying and the rest of her life. What would? It makes me mad...I wanna give it back to her but what if she doesn't like her past and wants to forget again? It's so much pressure. I want her to find out on her own, however, it's so hard to hold yourself back from helping someone. I wonder what we are, like, girlfriend and boyfriend or just nothing. The thought processes through my mind. I get my phone out, she's still up on skype. "Are we together?" I ask. I turn notifications off and turn my phone off. I wanna read it in the morning, hold back! I wanna be surprised, tomorrow is Saturday. I'll see if we're something and see if we can...go out together? My cheeks flush just at the thought of it. I've liked her for awhile, I've only just noticed it by now. However, the other girl. **I actually forgot her name XD I'm SUCH a bad writer. I'll get it right next time (hopefully) So...my bad!** She gets in my way. She 'accidentally' touched my area. It didn't feel good. It didn't feel right. Whenever I see Sarah. I just light up, however, her face darkens. She doesn't like Sarah and I know why. She likes me. She says Sarah has been stealing me away and pushing me away from her. She doesn't realize, SHE had been pulling me away from her. Her actions don't make me like her, she acts innocent but behind the curtains shes pretty mean. Only to Sarah though. I find it very unfair. Sarah is wonderful and maybe if she gave her a chance, she'd like her. However, theres Edward. Looks just like me, shes knows alot about him. She used to always stare at him. I wonder if she got her memory...she...she wouldn't like me anymore. Another bad thought COME ON! I think of her smile, eyelids get lower. I think of her voice, eyelids get heavier. I think of us all smiling, being happy, having cute moments, funny moments, even the rough days we still loved each other. I didn't realize it but I fell asleep.

 **THIS CHAPTER WASN'T LONG SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I try my hardest and well...I don't know how this is going but I won't ask for reviews because I know it seems desperate so sorry! However, if you do enjoy it you can leave a review and if you do I LOVE YOU SWEET CHILD! I still love you even if you don't leave a review. I hoped you liked this and if it seems confusing I can understand why. Even if you made it this far in this story, BLESS YOU! I don't blame people for stop reading since it takes a long time to read mine. I wanted to always write a book and the more I thought about it the deeper the story got and the more I wanted to write so I just did it. I hope its good I can only guess. So keep reading and I love ya even if I don't know ya!** **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alejandros POV**

Tonight is prom. I asked her earlier and she said yes today. I'm super excited! She didn't tell me what shes wearing, however, it doesn't bother me. She looks beautiful in anything. I go shopping with my mother for a black tux. "Are you excited?" Shes always supported me and Sarah. She loves Sarah and her family, and she was very sad to find out what had happened to Sarah. We still support her like family, she has been always like family to me. But now...it's different. I really love it too! Me and my mother try like 10 different tux's and we find the perfect one. "Yes! You can now enjoy your night!" She had a sly smirk on her face, "But don't have toooo much fun~" She laughs and I just blush. I don't even think she would be ready, especially, after everything. I go home and talk to the boys. Christopher says I look amazing and they all cant wait to see Sarah.

 **Sarahs POV**

Me and my sisters go shopping and I find this really pretty black dress. **UMM! I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN DRESSES..She looks like Anastasia. Not Anastasia from Cinderella but...the movie Anastasia! Okay!** Michaela wears a red dress. It's a plain red dress, but she makes it work. She looks beautiful! Natasha wears a blue dress. Plain, again, but I love it! I don't think I look pretty, however, my sisters disagree. They say I look beautiful, as ever. We just get undressed and my sisters leave to go to the car already. I walk away and go to the car. I look at the ground like, I always do. I walk and when I get near to the car, I stop. I look through the cracks and I see a rose. I heard that if you've ever seen a rose through a crack in the sidewalk, then you've seen a miracle. I pick up the flower and head home. Before we go straight home, I ask them to stop so I can get some soil. I really want this flower. I don't know why, but I really love Roses. We go home and I invite Alejandro over. My sisters leave to go with my mom to shop for something. Me and Alejandro cuddle on the couch and just so warm! Alejandros really really warm, I love it. For once, sitting with him I'm not tired. "Hey Sarah, do you ever think you'll get your memories back?" He brings it up all of a sudden, and I don't know the answer. "I really don't know." He looks disappointed. Why does he want me to get my memory back? What was so important? Everything that is important is happening now. "Why is it important? Everything important is happening now," I say to him. He has a sad look in his eyes and I stroke his cheek. "Tell me exactly whats wrong," I demand in a soft, calming voice. I scoot off his lap and we both go to my bedroom and sit on the bed. He looks into my eyes and I can see him searching for something. It looks like he is so desperate to make me come back. The _full_ me. "When we met it was a good day. I didn't expect anyone to forget. All of the rest of the boys and everyone could _never_ forget you. When you forgot me...it made me feel awful." He looks like he's about to cry. "Your life was never the best before we met. It was like a hellhole when we first met. However, we all met and everything was amazing. It all went uphill from that point on. I wanted you to remember what led up to that because that is the full you. I fell in love with the full you." I feel like crying. Does he like this me? Or is he just pretending this is the real me? "Do you like this version of me?" I started crying almost. "Yes! Of course I do. However, I missed the full you as well. The way we were best friends. I miss it all," he says, his voice beginning to fade at his last word. I pull his head into my chest and hug him as tight as I can. He had always been there to comfort me, and now it is my turn.

We stay like that for a few minutes. He sighs and pulls away. I had noticed my chest was wet. Did he cry? He pulls me back into his chest, and we both fall down onto the bed and sleep.

 **Hiii! Thank you for reading. Sorry I've been gone for awhile. However, Im so excited because this was about 600 something views. WHAT? I usually thought my writing was never ever good. But thank you all! I'm super excited to keep writing and continue this story. THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP. My chapters seem long or short but I'm sorry for that but still, enjoy. Have a blessed day. I love ya even if I don't know ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sitting up at night, still thinking of what me and Alejandro were talking about. He wanted my memories to come back. Why? He said my life wasn't good before we met. What happened? I can barely remember it. All I know, is that I woke up in the hospital, and that I was adopted. What happened to my original parents? Thats always been my question. But I don't know if I'll ever find the answer. No one wants to tell me exactly. Was it that bad? I want to know who I was before all of this. They make it seem like I was a good person. I still am, I still am kind. I give my best to remember but it happens in dreams. My dreams sorta tell me. People say dreams don't count but... It seems real. Maybe if I fall asleep, I can get some more memories. They might not all come back, but its a step? I close my eyes and try to sleep. It takes forever but I manage to fall asleep.

A few days later, I'm getting ready for prom. I'm a little scared. Alejandros never even seen my dress. What if he doesn't like it? Well, I just have to hope he does. He offered to drive me but I wanted to surprise him when I get there. I like impressing him and other people. I don't know what people thought of me before my memories were lost. However, I really hope I can make people be impressed of me. My mom drops me and my sisters off. I start to get really anxious. My anxiety can't kick in now! I take 3 deep breaths and walk in with my sisters.

I walk in and I see Alejandro with all the other boys. Whenever we walk in, they all turn around and they all look surprised. That's good, right? "I never thought I'd see the day Natasha would wear a dress," Ethan said jokingly. Natasha walked over and punched him in the arm. Alejandro walked over to me. "You look beautiful," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I laugh. However, I soon see that everyones staring at us. Then I start to blush as well. We all chat and chat for awhile. Soon, a slow song comes on. My sisters look at each other, smugly. Michaela pulls me to a clean space. Natasha pulls Alejandro to me. Michaela and Natasha both work to put us in a dancing position. When did they learn this? Soon, we're in the right position. However, we don't know how to do this. We've never practiced or anything. We start moving somehow. We guess on how to do it from what we're seeing around us. The boys and my sisters are laughing at us. Unfair! They aren't dancing. I keep looking down at our feet. I tried hard to not step on his feet, yet, I somehow kept doing it. Alejandro didn't say anything but I could see it hurt at least a little bit. "Hey," I heard him whisper to me. "Look at me." As soon as he said it, I looked up. His green eyes seemed so happy. They were practically glowing to me. I wonder what he sees in my green and blue eyes? "It's okay. Ignore everyone else. It's just us two," he said calmly. How was he so calm? People were staring and its making me anxious. However, when I look at him, my anxiety subsides. "Yeah, I guess it is," I say blushing. We dance for the remainder of the song and just blush and be idiots.

Soon, we all go back to my house because we have nothing else to do. It's only 10:00. We left early because there was nothing really to do there. As soon as we all take our turns getting changed into more comfortable clothes, we come back into my room and sit on the floor. Also, yes, I do have spare clothes at my house for all the boys because they come over that often. Alejandro is still holding my hand behind my back. We try to hide when we do things like that from the group. Not because it's awkward but because we'd rather it just be known to us. Michaela looks behind my back. "So, what are you and Alejandro, Sarah?" That question caught me off guard. It caught Alejandro off guard too. Everyone else looked at us smirking. "Yeah, what are you two?" Christopher asked. Well, I would assume we are together. Right? "We both said we love each other," Alejandro says out of nowhere. Everyone starts hollering and screaming. I shush them since my parents are both still asleep. "There's a question Alejandro needs to ask," Bradley said. I swear I feel like I'm going to explode. Alejandro turns to me out of nowhere. "Will you go out with me?" I stare. I love him, but still. It makes me shy to ever been asked that. Especially, in front of my best friends. I can't leave him hanging. "Yes!" I shout. However, what I didn't seem to notice was Bradley behind Alejandro. I soon feel a hand pushing my face forward and Bradley pushing Alejandros face forward. We both kiss and everyone starts whisper shouting. Well, that night ended very _well_.

 **Okie! I'm sorry I haven't really done anything. I'm also sorry if the story here is a little jumbled. My throat hurts and I've been running a fever and I haven't completely thought about how its going to end because I want all the loose ends to come to a close. So, I'm gonna take awhile to think of everything. Also, there is a new twist coming soon because I thought of it. Also, its sorta BS and probably wouldnt happen in real life but I'm trying to somehow find out how everything can work out. Love ya even if I don't know ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

One day I'm just in the park, reading a book. I wanted some me time and just to be relaxed and calm. I'm wearing my dress because I haven't wore it in awhile. My mom bought me a new one since the old one was getting to short. She somehow found the exact same dress but in a different size for me. I love the dress but I can't remember who gave it to me before. I'm even wearing my necklace that is special to me. I rarely take it off. I assume my original parents gave it to me. None of my family now don't know where I got it from. However, it still is special to me and will continue to be. I still see Ashley every now and then. We're still close. She loves how I'm now dating Alejandro. She also has a boyfriend. I promised I would always help her with anything. I even see from time to time. She's still so kind and loving. She still works at the orphanage. I go by and see the kids and they're just so cute. I let them know that someone will find them one day. They all smile and I love that. It makes me feel good when I make people smile.

In the middle of my reading, a woman comes up and sits next to me. "You don't mind if I sit here, right?" She asked me. I looked up at her. "Of course not!" I say with a smile. I look in to her eyes and they look so beautiful. She has purple eyes. I go back to reading my book, I don't wanna seem rude by staring at her. She looks down at my book, "What ya reading?" She asks. Something about her seems familiar. It just seems like I've heard her voice. "Oh it's just a random book I got at the library," I answer honestly. I didn't seem afraid of this stranger. "Sarah, I heard you lost you memories. It must be weird talking to me huh?" She asked. I put my book down and looked at her shocked. How did she know me? "Well, yeah but how do you know this?" I asked her. She laughed. That laugh. It felt so soft. Now that I look at her more, she looks only like 40. Her face is perfect. Unlike my face. When I look into her eyes she has purple and they're so soft. Looking at me. However, she looks afraid. She's speaking and laughing like she's talking to a wild animal and she won't know what I'll do. "I just want to talk with you. Please?

Me and her both go to a cafe that's near by. She asked and I didn't get a creepy vibe. She didn't seem like someone who wanted to hurt me. We both sit down at a table and she just looks at me. "You've grown up so much. How old are you know?" "I'm 16. Now, how do you know me?" I'm still curious and I just need to know. "Well, I'm your real mother." I almost choke on my drink. "What!" I shout. I quit down, however, because someone looks at me. "Your story is messed up. I didn't want to give you up." "Then why did you?" I almost shout at her. I love my family now and I wouldn't replace them but still. Why did she give her child away? "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Everyones saying that. Everyone won't tell me my story." Everyone refuses to tell me or just think I can't handle it. I think I can. "I can handle it. Just tell me, please." I beg of her. She nods and tells me everything. My mother killed my father. Only because of me. Me and my father were extremely close. It's why I remember being called Princess. My mom didn't go to church. She was a wonderful mother. She was until jealousy got to her. She also believed my father was cheating. So, she started a fire and tried to kill my father and she succeeded. However, when she tried to let us all die, she couldn't. She saved me and went back into the fire. However, she knows what she was doing was wrong. She wasn't going to commit 2 of the deadly sins. Murder and suicide. So, she escaped and didn't show anyone where she was. She tried to find me but she gave me time. She left me alone and was going to let me live my life without her in it...but she couldn't. She couldn't let her only daughter not be in her life. I was in shock. Everything that happened was because of her. By the end of what she was telling me, I didn't even feel that I had tears on my cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I looked up at her and she was in tears. Her voice wasn't the same anymore. She was still afraid of me and what I would do. However, I couldn't give her a response. It was too much to take in. I get up and we already paid for the drinks. I left and walked away. "I'll see you later," I whispered to her before I walked away. I couldn't speak anymore. I was crying too much. It hurt.

By the time I get home, my eyes are red and my eyes are all tired. My mom and dad are both home. My dad notices me first since he was cooking dinner. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, frantically. Last time I was like this was with Trevor. "No, I'm not okay," I spit out. He calls my mom into the room and they both hug me. I couldn't even move my arms. I was tired and confused. "What happened?" My mother asked me. She pulls me into the living room with my father. He turned the stove off and came in there as well. "Do you remember what happened to me?" I asked. She had to have. She had to have known what happened to me before. "Of course I do. Why?" I started crying even more. Everyone knew it but never told me. "My mother came to me. She came to me and told me everything," I started sobbing out. My dad hugged me to his chest and started to stroke my hair. "Is it true?" I ask when I can start speaking. My mother nodded. Now I know why people hid it from me. They were right, I can't handle it. "Where's Michaela and Natasha?" "They're y'alls room," my mom said on the verge of tears. I know she wanted to help me but I needed my sisters. I needed them right now. I needed everyone. I get up and rush to my room. Michaela is on her phone and Natasha is just watching TV. They all turn to look at me when they see me crying. "What's wrong?!" They ask when they rush towards me. "My mother, she came to me. My real mom," I said, still crying. "How?! That's not possible she died," Natasha said. My sisters even knew about it. "She escaped and disappeared for awhile. She wanted to see me again," I start to shake as I speak. My voice hurts and so do my eyes. Michaela and Natasha don't speak anymore. They know it hurts so they just hug me. I can't even remember how long we stay there for.

I soon break away and it's late and we eat dinner. We talk about normal stuff and it cheers me up. Just talking about the normal cheers me up. However, I can barely pay attention sometimes because I still can't stop the thought of my mother. We all finish eating and my mom lets me go to bed. It's only like 8:00 so I check my phone for anything. I see a notification from Alejandro. I also see alot from a group chat. I could've expected that. I open up the group chat but...I can't even type anything. My minds so messed up and tired. I just plug my phone in and go to sleep.

 **Okie! I know this was long and probably wasn't good but I've been thinking about the story and wanted to do something about it. Yes I know its a long story but I just like to write and I hope its good. Tell me how I'm doing! I love ya even if I don't know ya!**


End file.
